


Trust & Loyalty:  Turning Point pt 1

by Slaskia



Series: Dangerous Secrets [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Depression, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Imprisonment, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Bonds grow stronger, while internal demons start to grow heavy.  Can they be quelled before it is too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are new, the previous entries in the 'Dangerous Secrets' series are required to understand some of the things going on.  
> \--
> 
> // \\\ = Comms  
> ~ = Telepathy  
> # = Written Message/Text/Email  
> ] [ = Wing Language

**Wilderness**

It’s been four Earth cycles since he had figured her out…and revealed much about himself.  Arcee hadn’t run away or attacked him for being a freak.  Starscream was thankful for both. 

The Autobot turned dragon was tense the last few Earth cycles, however, though she had relaxed slightly since then.  She hardly spoke at all the first day, for instance, only answering in short, to the point, phrases.  They were up to full proper sentences now, however she avoided any topics about herself.  She also hadn’t explicably _confirmed_ who she was either for that matter.  Perhaps she feared this was all an act of his?  Considering how he had been since before the exodus, he didn’t blame her. 

_Then again…I’ve been technically deceiving bots since right after the Wrath War…._  

He supposed all his time with the Quintessons left him prone to making such deceptions. 

Still, as uncomfortable as she clearly was since the reveal, why not leave?  Perhaps she was waiting for her wing to heal enough so she could fly away?  It would make it a lot easier for her to lose him and her wing looked intact enough to manage stable flight, by his estimation. 

Though any flier would be foolish to try to fly in _this_ storm. 

They were currently sheltering in a cave, just outside was a severe thunderstorm.  Heavy curtains of rain pounded the area, lightning constantly flashing across the sky.  The wind was so heavy that it was a wonder how the smaller trees didn’t just snap. 

“Would you be immune to a lightning strike?” he asked idly, just making conversation to pass the time. 

~Don’t know…don’t really want to find out.~  Arcee replied. 

Reasonable answer, he supposed, though he had been hoping for a longer one.  He longed for a full conversation again, but it seemed she was too wary, afraid she would really ‘confirm' her identity.  Afraid he would kill her. 

Starscream quietly sighed and rubbed his face.  How can he prove he wasn’t a threat, aside from what he was already doing? 

_Hmm._  

A memory, an old one, occurred to him.  She may not see it as proof…frag it may not have been really _her_ …but perhaps…. 

“Since it appears this storm is not passing anytime soon, I think I’ll tell you a bit more about myself,” he commented. 

~That’s largely all you’ve _been_ doing since we met.~  Arcee sounded a little annoyed. 

“Well, you’re not exactly being open about yourself at present.” 

There was an audible huff, but no response.  Starscream shrugged, figuring as much. 

“It was a long time ago, during the Golden Era,” he began.  “I was only a cadet at the Air Academy…on patrol with another cadet.  It was a mission to test our observation skills, but my ‘partner’ was making it harder by constantly _whining_ about how this was a ‘grounders’ task.” 

He felt the brief tingle that she was about to comment, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared.  Like before, he had a good guess on what she was going to say:  ‘typical seeker’.  A sentiment he agreed with, unfortunately.  It was that kind of elitism he fought against his whole time in Air Command. 

“I after I finally got her to shut up, I heard a call for help.  While it was against orders to leave the patrol path, I ran toward it anyway.  Wound up in a scrapyard.” 

While her back was toward him, he saw her straighten and tense a bit, one audio now rotated slightly toward him.  Encouraged, he continued. 

“At first, we saw nothing, so we split up and started searching.  I eventually found an unconscious bike frame, half buried in a scrap pile.  After calling my partner back over, we pulled the bot out…only to be beset upon by a Queen Leech.” 

She was really sitting up straight now, both audios now in his direction. 

“I was able to pin the thing long enough to order my partner to take the bot and run, to get them to a medbay and report to Command.  It eventually overpowered and bit me.  Fortunately, Winglord Zephyr and a few others arrived in time to kill the thing and save me just as I lost consciousness.  It was three cycles before I woke up again in the ICU.  I learned there were five other victims in that nest…that couldn’t be saved.” 

Arcee’s head had lowered, like she was in thought, slight tremors coursing through her body.  She seemed…conflicted.  Starscream waited patiently to see if she would say anything. 

It was several kliks before she did. 

~It…was you?~  She sounded hesitant, uncertain.  ~I was only told it was a cadet that saved me…not which one.  Though a seeker did claim to be the one responsible, but I didn’t believe her: she didn’t seem like the type that would risk her neck for a grounder on a whim.~ 

_At last._   Starscream smiled faintly at his success.  “I don’t suppose that seeker’s name was ‘Skyhigh’ was it?” he asked, a little bitterness creeping into his tone. 

~Yes, actually….~ 

“She was my partner that day,” Starscream elaborated.  “So, she was telling the truth…mostly.  I was actually surprised she followed my orders and didn’t leave us both to die to the leech…though she quit the Academy right after, from what I was told.” 

Arcee turned around and faced him fully for the first time that day.  ~So she was probably trying to get some clout after quitting her ‘job’.~ she commented, her tone bitter. 

“Most likely,” Starscream agreed, faint sneer forming on his face briefly.  “Seemed like the type.”  After a pause he asked.  “So why did you stay? It is clear you are uncomfortable around me, considering….” 

The dragon sighed, her optics casting to the ground for a moment before looking at him again.  ~From everything I’ve learned about you…the ‘real’ you…it is clear to me that you need help.  I am just not sure how to do so yet….~ 

“I think…you just being with me has done much as is,” Starscream admitted softly.  “Though…undoing whatever it was that was done to me won’t be so simple….” 

~It may help if you had a…non-Decepticon medic examine you…though….~  There was a noticeable shift in her demeanor.  She tensed, body language showing agitation, even anger, as she faintly snarled.  ~I don’t exactly _trust_ him myself...and he’s the only other medic on this planet.~ 

Starscream frowned.  There was only bot she could be referring to:  Ratchet.  “He tried to ‘fix’ you?  To prevent you from having this form?” he guessed. 

She made a loud huff.  ~More like none of them, aside from the kids, believed me when I told them what happened before…before I figured out how to change into this at will.~  She lifted her wings briefly. 

The things she had told him long ago were now starting to make sense.  “What happened before?” he asked. 

There was a moment of silence before Arcee took a deep intake and began…. 

\--- 

_Elsewhere…_  

This was turning out _not_ a good idea. 

Skywarp was stuck in the middle of a rocky desert, lost.  Well, not _lost_ in the sense of location, as he had a very good nav system, but in what to do. 

He thought he had this plan worked out.  Get to the surface, find Wheeljack, or maybe even Starscream and have a talk.  Thing is…he never realized just how tedious this would have been.  Or _boring_!  Or slow!  Would have been better if he could fly, but he couldn’t.  Sure, he could teleport, but not only was he on a limited energy supply, but he may miss something between ports. 

Skywarp had landed close to Jasper, as planned: at least _that_ part worked out.  However, he knew waltzing around the human populous would be a fast ticket to getting confronted by the whole Autobot crew.  While he doubted they would immediately blast a wreck like him, they would not be likely to listen to him under such circumstances.  Not to mention, the certain _associations_ he had…and his own reputation. 

Jasper wasn’t his search target anyway, but the ‘dead zone’.  The area their surveillance drones kept glitching out in for some fragging reason and the one they suspect Starscream was lingering in.  Now he was in this hot, dry area full of rock piles, but otherwise featureless.  Lifeless.  There was no sign of _anything._   Worse, he could feel flight envy starting to creep back, starting to cloud his processor again.  That crippling sense of helplessness and loneliness that threatened to overwhelm and make him end it all. 

Maybe Yarzon was right.  That he wasn’t suited for this.  At least in his current state.  Can’t fly…only one optic?  Yeah, what was he thinking? 

Or was that the flight envy talking? 

He didn’t know anymore. 

Skywarp stopped walking and put both hands on his face and sighed.  This wasn’t working.  Not working at all.  He should give up and return to the _R’aagun._ Yarzon told him he would stay close by, just in case. 

But then he would go back to being useless for anything but stealing supplies.  No, he had to keep going.  He had to _prove_ himself! 

Voices?  Did he just hear voices? 

Instinctively, Skywarp activated his cloaking device.  If there were really others here and his processor wasn’t playing tricks on him, best to get optics on _them_ first rather than the other way around.  If it was humans or Cons, he would stay hidden until they went away.  Autobots?  It will depend on who it is.  If it wasn’t Wheeljack, the next best bot on that side would be Optimus.  That soft spark would surely want to help him.  Any other Autobot he would have to judge on a case by case. 

As for Starscream…wait to see what his mood is like first and take it from there.  Chances are, he’ll think he’s a ghost or something.  Wouldn’t blame him for it, to be honest. 

He was definitely hearing voices, Cybertron ones.  That scratched off humans.  Sounded like more than one talker, so unless Starscream picked up a friend, it wasn’t him.  Pity.  Skywarp started looking to spot the source, finally spotting it after peeking around a particularly large rock pile. 

_Scrap. Vehicons._   Definitely not what he was looking for. 

There were only three of them.  He could easily take them out…if he was in better shape.  Bad idea even if he was, so he just stayed cloaked and observed, knowing the mass-produced bots wouldn’t be able to spot him. 

The one in front was holding some kind of scanner, making broad sweeps with it.  Scanning for new energon deposits most likely.  The one at the rear of the group looked bored, a heavy weapon slung over its shoulder, idly scanning the area around them.  The one in the middle… 

That one was quite animated.  As what was being said became more comprehensible, it became clear this was the _whiner_ of the group. 

“-couldn’t we be given an area like team four?” it was saying.  “Nice, sandy and soft!” 

“Sure,” the back one scoffed.  “I’d _relish_ the thought of getting all that sand on my protoform.  No thank you.  Bad enough we have to stay on this planet full of meatbags.” 

“But this area is much too rocky, HK!” the whiner insisted.  “So hard to traverse…and I got dents and scratches on my armor already!” 

HK made a motion akin to an optic roll.  “Please, C3…we’re drones…we all look alike!  There’s no way you are going to get any special attention from our Masters.” 

“Then maybe I should have Knockout change my paintjob.  Gold would be nice.” 

“Sure, make yourself an even more obvious target.  Idiot.” 

“Please be quiet,” the front drone finally spoke up.  “Trying to focus on the mission.” 

“Oh like reading a scanner takes up much processor power.”  HK made that optic roll motion again. 

“I don’t even see the point of this mission,” C3 griped.  “We have so many energon mines.  Why is our Master so interested on finding some strange energy signature?” 

“Ours is not to question, but to obey,” the front one replied. 

“And despite coming off the line the same time as we did, R2, you still sound like you just came off it,” HK sighed. 

So the Decepticons are looking for a new type of energy?  That was interesting.  Did the Autobots know about this?  Yarzon probably knew, but since it wasn’t related to Starscream he likely wasn’t acting on it.  Still, at least he was getting _something_ out of this trip of his. 

“Hold on,” R2 announced suddenly.  “I’m getting a spike in the readings.” 

“Oh thank goodness…,” C3 sighed.  “The sooner we find it the sooner we can return to the nice clean ship.”  HK was optic rolling again. 

Skywarp would be intrigued by this, if the drones weren’t now heading directly _for_ him!  Why?  Was it his cloaking device that the scanner detected? 

He wasn’t about to decloak, not practically right in front of them at least.  So as soon as he safely could, he teleported behind a different rock pile not far away to the right of the group.  Still close enough to over hear their chatter, but far enough away he felt he could decloak to save some energy.  He made sure his ‘wings’ were fully down so they wouldn’t be spotted. 

“Scrap…it’s gone.” He heard R2 comment. 

“Oh lovely,” C3 whined.  “Just what we need:  an energy source that _moves_!” 

“Please, more likely the scanner still has some bugs in it,” HK sighed.  “Knockout did warn us about the possibility.” 

“Then why did a _medic_ with no such qualifications make this device?” C3 demanded. 

“Idiot!  Because he’s the closest thing to a scientist we have right now!” HK snapped.  “That stuff was more that deserter Starscream’s gig!” 

_Don’t be so sure about that, guys._   Sure, Starscream tinkered and experimented from time to time, but it was usually to find a way to kill Megatron.  Something like an energy scanner wouldn’t have been in his interest. 

At least…the Starscream he knew before the incident on Aquatron.  The one from before the war probably _would_ be curious about this energy they are looking for.  Skywarp soundlessly sighed:  he really missed that Starscream. 

“Found it again,” R2 piped up.  As Skywarp listened, it dawned on him that they were heading toward him _again._

_What the frag!?_   He wasn’t cloaked…that meant it wasn’t his cloaking device.  Right?  Skywarp cloaked and teleported again, behind them this time. 

“Never mind…,” R2 sighed.  “Gone again.” 

“This is annoying,” HK grumbled.  “I’d say just dump the scanner and go find some meatbags to terrorize.” 

“As much as I don’t see the point of this, HK,” C3 was saying.  “Lord Megatron would destroy us if we didn’t go through with this.  I’d rather not be disintegrated.” 

“Pfft…coward.” 

“Do you hear that?” R2 spoke up, looking to the left.  The other’s followed his gaze, Skywarp included. 

Skywarp could hear it, a low rumbling, like a car engine.  A klik later something white zoomed by, only to then make an abrupt turn and start heading right for them. 

“Autobot!” R2 called out.  That one then stowed the scanner in niche in one of the large group of rocks Skywarp had hid behind before. 

“Finally!  Some action!” HK laughed as he leveled his weapon at the approaching car. 

“We’re doomed!” C3 cried in despair. 

_Yeah, you guys are screwed._ Even with only one optic, he could see details on the oncoming bot.  When he realized who that was, he immediately retreated behind a different rock cluster. 

White mustang, with red and green accents.  There was only one Autobot with that color scheme. 

Wheeljack. 

The drones were firing their weapons now.  Skywarp was tempted to peek around and watch, but he didn’t particularly want to risk getting into the line of fire when Wheeljack opened up. 

Wheeljack apparently decided to go demolition derby first, as Skywarp heard a loud clang and a cry.  Sounded like HK was the one hit.  Then Skywarp found himself flattening himself against his rock pile as Wheeljack drifted around his hiding place to turn around.  Good thing he was cloaked! 

_Primus…didn’t think a grounder could move like that!_  

The Autobot was out of his line of sight quickly as he sped back toward the remaining drones.  This time he couldn’t resist watching and looked just in time to see Wheeljack transform, roll, then planet a drop kick on R2’s chest. The drone was blown back into a nearby rock cluster. 

C3 was clearly intimidated by this.  It had its hands up.  “Ah! Mercy!” it was crying. 

“Nah,” Wheeljack commented, a wicked grin on his face as he drew two sabers off his back.  “Don’t feel like it.” 

“R2!  I need you!” C3 cried it started to run away. 

The Wrecker rolled his optics and threw one of his sabers, hitting C3 in the middle of its back.  It fell to the ground and didn’t get up again. 

“Die you pile of slag!” 

Looked like HK was back up and it was firing that heavy weapon.  Wheeljack ducked the shot and Skywarp ended up ducking himself as the shot hit the top of the rock cluster he was hiding behind, blowing the top off it. 

_Oh…that would have hurt…._  

Skywarp decided to not watch anymore after that.  Not that the battle would have lasted much longer after that to begin with.  It wasn’t even a klik before Wheeljack deposed of the remaining two drones. 

“Aw…that’s it?” He heard Wheeljack sigh, sounding disappointed.  “That didn’t even get my pump goin’.” 

Skywarp peeked around in time to see him pluck the saber out of C3’s corpse before sheathing both of them.  He realized he had to act quickly, before Wheeljack took off again: in his current state he’d never catch him, even with his teleportation ability.  However, he had to do this carefully, as it was clear the Wrecker was in an aggressive mood…. 

\-- 

The last few days Wheeljack had spent scouting the planet, looking for energon mines and other interesting things to report back to base on. 

Eventually. 

He really didn’t want to go back just yet.  The Wrecker knew by now Bulkhead would have told the others about their ‘chat’.  Wheeljack did not particularly want Ratchet…and especially Optimus, poking into his mental state.  He felt fine!  Just needed some alone time, that’s all! 

Though today he had felt that itch.  An itch to have some action.  Talking to someone…or bashing their heads in.  A nice long drive.  Didn’t matter!  He needed something! 

So he had parked the Jackhammer in a cave and went for a drive.  Not far out, he had spotted just the thing to help satisfy that itch:  a small group of vehicon drones…all by their lonesome.  Why they were way out in the middle of nowhere, he didn’t know…or care. 

Unfortunately, it hadn’t been a very satisfying fight.  Didn’t even last five kliks.  Wheeljack looked around at the carnage after sheathing his sabers.  Perhaps he should have allowed them the chance to call for reinforcements?  Ah the problem with hindsight. 

Just as he was about to transform to leave, he heard something behind him.  Wheeljack whipped around, one hand changing into a blaster on instinct.  Nothing. 

Save for a datapad on the ground that wasn’t there before. 

He had a funny feeling in his tank as he cautiously approached the pad and looked at it.  There was a message on it. 

#Please don’t attack.# 

That feeling increased ten-fold as he changed his blaster back into a hand.  Who has he been encountering lately that could only communicate like this?  He nodded in the general direction he thought the bot was in. 

Nanos later, a tall, black and purple bot appeared in front of him. 

Yep, that feeling was right. 

It was Skywarp.  Now he remembered where he heard that name before.  That Quintesson lab where they found those…preservation tanks.  He was with his brother and another bot…what was his name?  Oh yeah, Nightfire.  Pit that was a long time ago. 

Skywarp, to his credit, looked in better shape than he was expecting.  Frame was mostly intact, save for some leftover teeth marks which he recognized as sharkicon.  Wings…well, poor bot didn’t have _any_ :  just those pole things like the one he brought back to base a few days ago.  The other big difference was…. 

…he was missing his right optic. 

The same optic Phaseshot pointed to on him during this little ‘optic metaphor’ spiel after their encounter with Dreadwing.  Didn’t he also later say something about ‘the white meeting the black’ or some slag? 

Great.  Damn bot knew he was actually going to _see_ him. 

“Slag ya, Phaseshot,” he muttered.  “Next time…just tell me and not use fancy metaphors.” 

Skywarp, whom had stood completely still with his hands up in front of his chest in a ‘I’m not a threat’ posture, was tilting his head.  His remining optic blinked with confusion as his trembling frame started to relax a little, ‘wings’ rising a bit. 

“Someone new to the crew,” Wheeljack clarified.  “Has a thing for speakin’ in metaphors.” 

Skywarp was rolling his optic, his expression reading ‘ugh, one of those’. 

“Don’t like metaphors?”  Wheeljack asked. 

The seeker shook his head, tapped it, then made a hand motion like it was exploding. 

“Ha!  Yeah, I don’t like them either,” Wheeljack admitted, folding his arms as he relaxed a bit more himself.  He tilted his head when he noticed something…or something _missing_ rather. 

There was no Decepticon insignia on Skywarp’s chest.  From the scratch marks, it looked like it was removed recently.  “Not flying for the ‘Cons anymore?” he queried. 

Skywarp was shaking his head as he picked up the datapad and typed something on it. 

#I was never loyal to them. Only to Starscream.# it read after he finished and turned it around so he could see it. 

That…made sense, considering what he recently learned about Starscream and his crew.  Jetfire did say something about blackmail and all.  Though he wondered how Megatron was able to blackmail someone like Starscream.  A question to ask later. 

“So what are ya doin’ here, Warp?” he asked. 

There was a bit of nervous shifting as Skywarp wrote down his answer. 

#I need to talk to someone.  But not here…don’t know when Megadolt will send someone to check on these guys.  Got a safe place to chat?# 

Wheeljack looked back at the destroyed drones.  While he was certain he could take anything Megatron threw at him, he knew Skywarp couldn’t.  Not in his condition, both external and internal.  No, he need to be kept out of any battles. 

Not to mention Jetfire would probably scrap him if he came back with news he got Skywarp killed. 

“Well, I have the Jackhammer hidden in a cave just over two miles from here,” he replied.  “Would that work?” 

Skywarp was nodding enthusiastically, is big smile on his face.  #Give me the coordinates and I’ll meet you there.# 

Then the seeker seemed to remember something.  He held up a finger then jogged over to one of the large rock clusters that dotted the area.  Wheeljack could now see that the seeker still had _something_ of his wings, but not nearly enough to allow him to fly.  Poor bot. 

As he watched, Skywarp pulled out what looked like a scanner from a niche there.  The seeker then returned to him and handed it to him. 

“This yours?” Wheeljack asked, turning it over in his hand.  It looked like an ordinary scanner as far as he could tell. 

Skywarp was shaking his head, then pointed at the drones before writing on the datapad. 

#I’ll explain when we are in a safer spot.  Coordinates please!# 

_Huh._   So the scanner belonged to the drones?  It must be used for something other than looking for energon if Skywarp made sure to keep track of it during the brief chaos. 

“Fair enough,” Wheeljack said before giving the seeker the Jackhammer’s location.  

#Great! I’ll wait for you there!# 

Wait…how did he expect to beat him there when he couldn’t- 

Then he remembered just as Skywarp disappeared in a flash of purple light. 

The seeker was a teleporter. 

_Well, better put the petal to the metal.  Don’t want him to wait too long._  

May as well comm the base to let them know of this.  Yet when he tried to do just that, he got nothing but static. 

That was odd.  Oh well, he could report in when he was done with this chat the seeker wants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some history is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than normal chapter with a lot of chatting.....
> 
> \---
> 
> Legend:
> 
> ~ -Telepathy  
> //\\\ - Comms  
> # - Text/Written message

Autobot Base 

Ratchet wasn’t sure what was more annoying. 

Jetfire being unusually friendly toward him lately, or the fact Bulkhead let a clearly severely depressed and likely _suicidal_ bot just run off! 

On Jetfire, the seeker had been cleaning his equipment…asking repeatedly if he needed help with anything and so on.  Ratchet was honestly surprised the seeker wanted anything to do with him after their argument a few days ago.  That rather painful one where Jetfire compared him to Flashwing.  A comparison Ratchet realized wasn’t far from the truth once he actually started to think about it.  The realization had shaken him, made him wonder if his obsession was what ultimately drove Arcee away. 

Nothing he could do about that now until Arcee decided to return on her own. Hopefully, when that time came he’ll be allowed the chance to apologize and explain the reasoning behind his actions. 

OK, perhaps in comparison, the situation with Jetfire wasn’t _that_ annoying.  Just, uncomfortable? 

Now with the situation on Wheeljack, his medic coding was screaming at him that it had been a bad idea and he told Bulkhead this. 

_He’s done this before…he said._   Ratchet looked over what medical files he had on the Wrecker for the…he lost count.  Unfortunately, it was incomplete and what he had didn’t include any psychological evaluation.  Something he recognized Wheeljack badly needed. 

Yeah, Bulkhead had told him that comming him or looking for him would make him close up more. That what he needed was space and time.  Phaseshot had even said that he would be fine, that he’ll ‘meet the one he needs’. 

It was likely his medic coding, but the whole situation still didn’t sit right with him.  He felt he needed to do something!  Since Wheeljack will be out of reach for Primus knows how long, he went for the next best thing. 

“Bulkhead,” he called out. 

The green bot looked up at him after setting down an energon crate. “Yeah?” Bulkhead replied, the look on his face suggesting he had an idea on what he wanted him for.  So Ratchet got straight to the point. 

“I need to know what caused Wheeljack to get like this.” 

Bulkhead visibly sighed and looked away for a moment.  “Can’t let it go, can you?” he asked. 

“I’m a medic,” Ratchet reminded him.  “It would be against my coding to do so.” 

Another sigh.  “Alright, but I’ll warn you that even I don’t know all the details.” 

“So long I have something to go with.” 

By then Bulkhead had joined him in the medic bay and sat down heavily on the berth.  He briefly seemed uncertain on where to start.  “He blames himself for what happened to Ebonscream,” he finally stated. 

Ratchet recalled the regret and guilt he had seen in Wheeljack’s optics last time they mentioned said bot in his presence.  “What happened?” 

Bulkhead sighed once more.  “Remember when you were briefly with us?” he started. 

Ratchet really had to think back.  So long ago!  What was it…oh yes, he, Hammercircuit and another were traveling to Iacon.  “I do,” he replied.  “Wheeljack and Ebonscream saved myself and two others from a rival group of yours.  The Sirens, wasn’t it?” 

Bulkhead nodded.  “Sometime after you left us, we went to full out war with them,” he explained.  “Their policy of no direct killing worked against them and we really drove down their numbers.  We were on the verge of wiping them out when the squids arrived and forced us to back off.  That was when things started getting tense between Jackie and Ebony.” 

“They were in disagreement on what to do?” Optimus, whom had been listening, asked. 

Bulkhead was nodding.  “Jackie wanted to finish the job.  ‘Those tentacled freaks are not the boss of us’ he would say.  Ebony was more worried about the squids than the Sirens at that point, would say he had a bad feeling about them.” 

“A feeling that would turn out to be correct…,” Ratchet muttered. 

“Ebony always tried to look at the bigger picture and to take into account all possibilities,” Bulkhead continued.  “He didn’t want to take the risk that the squids were not bluffing.  Then…one day Wheeljack followed him out on a patrol.  A few breems later he came back…looking torqued as all Pit.  He wouldn’t speak to anyone for three cycles…and Ebony hadn’t come back.” 

Ratchet’s processor immediately went to a dark place.  “Wait…you told us before that the Quintessons were the ones that killed him…are you saying….” 

Bulkhead was shaking his head.  “When he finally started talking to us, he said they just got into a big argument, wouldn’t say what over though.  By then, I could tell he was getting worried:  it wasn’t like Ebony to stay away that long without any word.  Next cycle, we sent out a search party.” 

So far, what Bulkhead was telling them wasn’t giving him much reassurance but nodded for him to continue. 

“Wheeljack took us to the spot they had argued.  His camp was there, but it was a mess…and no Ebony.  No spilt energon, no body…he was just gone. 

“Oh Primus….”  This was not looking good for Wheeljack.  If his guess was right, it is no wonder the Wrecker looked so regretful. 

“But we did find his sabers…,” Bulkhead added grimly.  “He’s never without them if he could help it.”  He was looking between them all.  “I know what you are thinking.  To be honest, a number of us thought the same thing:  that Jackie killed him in fit of anger.  But when I saw his reaction to seeing those sabers…I knew he had done no such thing.” 

“Still…the evidence would have been against him, circumstantial as it was,” Ratchet pointed out. 

“I know.  He knew it too.  He spent the next several joors looking for him…I accompanied him on some of those searches.  We found no trace anywhere.  Even interrogated a few Sirens, as it was possible they got him by surprise.  No luck.  The rest of us gave up, but he kept searching on his own…to the point of exhaustion.  When he finally gave up, he was depressed for some time…hardly talked to anyone.  It was sometime before he pulled himself together…started carrying Ebony’s sabers around.  Said he wanted to ensure they stayed in good condition for when he came back.” 

“Wait…,” Bumblebee spoke up.  “Those sabers wouldn’t happen to be….” 

“The one’s he uses now?  Yes,” Bulkhead confirmed. 

Ratchet wasn’t sure how he thought about that.  A sign of regret?  A trophy?  Just plain denial?  Perhaps attempting to hold on to what little hope was left that Ebonscream still lived? 

“He was just about back to his normal self when we got a tip that some bots needed to be busted out of a place,” Bulkhead continued.  “Bots that were caught by the ‘Crime Suppression Squad’.” He chuckled.  “They had busted themselves out, but still wanted us to document everything that was in there….”  Bulkhead looked down, a visible shudder passing through his frame. 

“I remember what I felt when I saw that room…a room of tanks full of dead bots they had captured and experimented on.  Ebony…was in one of them.” 

“By the AllSpark…,” Ratchet breathed, his optics wide.  He remembered hearing about that lab, though he hadn’t been privy to the details of what was had found there.  Ratchet did remember the Quintesson response to the discovery:  they had claimed the Quintessons running it were radical elements that did not have permission for such experiments.  A bunch of scrap that had turned out to be. 

“Jackie…,” Bulkhead continued, his voice low.  “He was devastated.  Kept saying ‘I didn’t mean it’ over and over again.  He would never elaborate on what he meant to me or anyone else.” 

“If this happened due to an argument…,” Jetfire was pondering outloud.  “Primus…it must have been a nasty one.  Things said and done in the heat of the moment….” 

“It would explain his behavior…that kind of guilt can stick with you for a very long time,” Ratchet commented.  He sighed as he folded his arms.  “However, he is at high risk of committing suicide.  It’s a wonder he hadn’t yet.” 

“Initially I think he kept himself going because he wanted to finish what he started with the Sirens,” Bulkhead explained.  “And he got the opportunity when we finally kicked off the rebellion against the squids.  Turned out the Sirens were helping the Quintessons and after we won, no one wanted those traitors around.  It was his single-minded goal until the last of them was eliminated.  Then the current war started.” 

_So he kept himself going simply because he always had an enemy to fight._   Ratchet wondered how he handled the exodus.  Perhaps by hunting down lone ‘Cons?  What would happen when the war was over?  Guess it depended on which side won…. 

“However…I think he regrets what he did to the Sirens now,” Bulkhead sighed.  “That’s what he was implying before he took off.  I worry about the other things he said as well…” 

“You mean that thing about his sins killing others…that you would be safer with us than him?” Ratchet asked, to which Bulkhead nodded. 

“The question,” Optimus commented.  “Is what do we need to protect you _from_?” Bulkhead shrugged at this. 

“Some humans believe in this thing called ‘karma’,” Phaseshot spoke up.  “What you do is returned to you, good and bad.  I believe Wheeljack fears his drive to wipe out the Sirens…has led to someone doing to the same to the Wreckers.” 

“Scrap…if that is the case no wonder he left the first time,” Bulkhead sighed, rubbing his head. 

“And he feels it’s his burden alone to bear,” Optimus said grimly. 

Ratchet thought back to the ‘prophecy’ Phaseshot had.  “Phaseshot, do you really think this bot we believe is Skywarp can help him?” he asked. 

“I have given him all the clues I can,” Phaseshot responded.  “The rest is up to him.” 

Ratchet vented a long sigh.  As with any case such as this, a bot can only be helped if they want it…. 

\-- 

Wilderness 

_Meanwhile…_

Arcee told him everything.  From how it started with her going against orders to hunt for Airachnid, nearly getting killed by her.  Kaddrocrom saving her by changing her into a dragon and the subsequent time period she spent with him learning how to live like one, among another things.  How she changed back to Cybertronian form upon Kaddrocrom’s death at Airachnid’s hands and her return to the Autobots. 

It was hard to keep her composure for the next part.  She described how the team reacted to her story and how she felt a growing suspicion they didn’t believe her.  Ratchet’s insistence on removing the gemstone and her ever growing need to try to fly.  

~It was the day you lost your T-Cog to Airachnid that…things finally fell apart,~ Arcee stated, sighing.  ~I had an ‘episode’ after we decided to call off looking for you.  Ratchet asked me to come by the medbay that night for a full systems exam…only….~ 

“It wasn’t,” Starscream, whom had been listening with great interest, finished for her.  “He tried to remove the gemstone….”  There was a hint of anger in his tone. 

~And replace it with a replica he had crafted,~ Arcee confirmed bitterly.  ~Only…trying to remove it apparently nearly killed me.~ 

She realized she just gave him a rather definite means to kill her if he really wanted.  Yet, he had yet to act aggressive and violent toward her since he figured her out.  Being the opportunistic type, Starscream wouldn’t have passed up a chance to do so if he really wanted to.  At least…the old Starscream. 

The one before her looked both angry and sympathetic. 

~I felt betrayed…,~ she continued, her tone quickly turning to sorrow.  ~Angry…like I didn’t belong there anymore.  So I fled…not caring where I went.~  She went on to describe how she crashed, then finally just let the pressure take over, finally shifting into a dragon once more, only to have to fly away when the owner of the property she crashed upon started shooting at her. ~You can probably guess the rest….~ 

“You flew around enjoying yourself until you damaged your wing and was grounded,” Starscream stated. 

~Pretty much,~ Arcee confirmed.  ~Though I figured out how to shift back and forth at will before I was injured.~ 

He was tilting his head in confusion.  “You didn’t shift back after the injury?” he asked. 

~I couldn’t,~ Arcee replied with an annoyed huff.  ~I tried.~ 

“Odd that you would be…handicapped in such a way,” Starscream commented, tapping his chin.  “You would think the ability to shift would not be have such restrictions.” 

~I know.  Perhaps it has to do with the vastly different body types I am shifting between….~ 

“Hmm…that would make sense, but you would think with magic involved it wouldn’t matter?” 

~You’re asking the wrong…bot,~ Arcee sighed.  ~Kaddrocrom probably would know…but….~ 

Starscream was nodding in apparent understanding.  After a moment of silence passed between them he asked.  “Do you intend to go back?” 

~I don’t know…~ she admitted, shifting uncomfortably.  ~I’m still angry at Ratchet…and I don’t know what he will do if I come back.  The only ones I know for certain wouldn’t try anything rash is Optimus and the kids.~ 

“But they are searching for you, if our encounter with the group that was sent by Fowler is any indication.” 

~Wheeljack told me they told Fowler to leave me alone.~ 

“Ah, I see.  I suppose you told them something on that datapad as well, correct?” At her stunned expression he added.  “You two weren’t quite quick enough on that.” 

~Scrap,~  Arcee sighed.  ~I suppose that was what started to give me away?~ 

“No, I suspected something was up with you before that.  Such as that time at the lake where you wrote ‘aft’ at me but erased it before you thought I saw it.” 

~Frag.~ 

Starscream was chuckling.  “Kaddrocrom was right:  you _do_ have a dirty mouth.” 

~Oh don’t start on me with that!~ 

“Oh please, I am no stranger to using foul language.  I tend to swear in Quintesson at times, for instance.” 

Her ears perked up at this.  ~You know Quintesson?~ 

“Fluently.”  Starscream had a broad smile on his face.  “It was the language I used initially when starting your wing language lessons.” 

So that’s what that was?  She thought it was some random gibberish.  Wait, didn’t he say it was his first language then?  How the...it was a clue, a piece to the puzzle she had yet to piece together. 

~How did you learn that?  Those squids were pretty guarded on who learned it, from what I’ve heard,~ she asked, hoping she could get another clue out of this. Maybe even a straight answer? 

“Now, now, I’ve given you enough clues,” Starscream replied teasingly, disappointing her.  “I figured you out…only fair if you figure me out in turn, no?” 

Arcee frowned at him, her ears flicking back.  ~Aft.~ 

He was just grinning at her in response. 

\-- 

_Elsewhere…._  

The Jackhammer was right where he said it was. 

Skywarp circled the ship, pleased Wheeljack hadn’t mislead him.  While he waited for the grounder to arrive, he inspected the ship.  It was, really, a nice ship.  Sturdy, strong…just like Wheeljack.  Fast and agile too, if his little ride on it a few Earth cycles ago was any indication.  Unfortunately, aesthetics wise?  It was lacking in his opinion. 

//I had to jam his communications.\\\ Yarzon’s voice suddenly spoke in his comm, making him jump a little. 

//#Why did you do that?#\\\ Skywarp responded, frowning. 

//He was about to contact his base,\\\ the Quintesson explained.  //No doubt to report to them that you’re alive.\\\ 

//#Yarzon, that won’t stop him from telling them about me face to face.#\\\ 

//Not unless you ask him _not_ to.\\\ 

Skywarp rolled his optic.  //#Is there _really_ a point to keeping my continued functioning a secret?#\\\ he asked.  //#You afraid they may actually fix me or something?#\\\ 

When Yarzon didn’t respond immediately, he thought he had shut him up.  Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. 

//The more people know you are alive, the more likely Megatron will find out and try to use that knowledge to get to Starscream.\\\ 

Dammit.  Frag him.  He _had_ to go there!  Megatron getting his hands back on Starscream was the _last_ thing he wanted! 

//#Fine…I’ll ask him to not tell anyone,#\\\  he begrudgingly agreed.  //#But I have no control over if he agrees to it or not.#\\\ 

There was a sigh.  //Understandable.  And please…don’t say anything about me.\\\ 

Skywarp did another optic roll.  //#Most I’ll say about you is that you’re the friend that saved my aft,#\\\ he responded.  //#I won’t say you have tentacles and such.#\\\ 

//Even that may be too much.\\\ 

He soundlessly groaned.  //#Look, he’s gonna inevitably ask how I got to this planet.  I have to tell him something!#\\\ 

There was a groan.  //Just…watch what you say, Warp.\\\ 

//#Yeah, yeah, I know!  Trust me on this will ya?  I’ll get what intel they have on the Boss, don’t worry!#\\\ 

//Just…be careful.\\\ 

The connection finally went dead and Skywarp vented out a sigh.  _Damn paranoid slagger._  

He knew Yarzon couldn’t help it: it was a general species treat after all.  However, it was still annoying! 

A familiar rumbling sound caught his audio. That had to be Wheeljack. Skywarp took an intake to calm himself.  Last thing he needed was for Wheeljack to ask why he seemed a bit torqued…. 

\-- 

Wheeljack had tried to contact the base a couple more times on the way but had gotten the same result as the first.  Very odd.  He knew being deep underground could cause communication problems, but out in open air like this?  Perhaps he’ll pick Ratchet’s processor when he was done here. Maybe he was in a dead zone or something. 

With his destination drawing close, he focused his attention on the more immediate issue.  Skywarp wanted to talk to someone, what about he had no idea aside from the scanner thing.  Perhaps he had some intel on the Cons?  With his abilities he probably could get some juicy intel if he wanted.  Seriously, that cloaking device he had, when it was functioning right, made him unable see the bot at all! 

Speaking of which, as he transformed and entered the cave, he didn’t see the seeker at the Jackhammer.  Did he cloak as a safety precaution or ditch him for taking too long? 

“Skywarp?” he called out. “Ya here?” 

There was a tapping sound at the rear of the Jackhammer.  A nano later Skywarp appeared from behind it, a faint smile on his face. 

“Checkin’ out the Jackhammer?”  Wheeljack asked with a smirk.  “Properly this time?” 

Skywarp’s chest made a motion like he was giggling as he nodded, but there was no sound.  His vocalizer must really be scrap if he couldn’t even do that.  “So, what did ya want to talk about, Warp?” 

At this point, the seeker brought out the datapad he used before and started writing. 

#First, that scanner do-hicky I gave ya?# The message read.  #The drones were using it to find some new energy source I think.  Must be glitchy, as it kept spiking when pointed at _me_!# 

“Huh….”  Wheeljack took out the device and turned it on.  After waving it around a bit, he found the readings really did spike when pointed it at Skywarp.  “I wonder what energy they are looking for…I don’t recognize the settings on this.” 

#You’re asking the wrong bot,# Skywarp had written.  #Ask the smart ones at your base.# 

“I intend to,” Wheeljack assured him as he put the device back into his subspace.  “Is that all you wanted to talk about?” 

Skywarp was shaking his head as he wrote his response.  It took him a while this time before he was done. 

#I’m trying to find the Boss…Starscream.  We got separated on Aquatron after an accident.  He was different then and I heard he left the Cons recently, so I’m hoping he’s reverting back to who he was before the war.  Do you know anything?# 

“Maybe,” Wheeljack replied, folding his arms.  It was logical that the seeker was looking for his old Air Commander, but he worried about the _why_.  “What do ya intend to do once you find him?” 

#Hug him, then smack him, then probably hug him again.# 

OK, that was amusing but not the kind of answer he was looking for.  “I mean more in general….” 

#Oh! Help him revert back to how he was before the war.  Hopefully.# 

“What was he like back then?  ‘Fraid I never met him prior to the war.” 

Skywarp was visibly chuckling for some reason.  #He was kind, humble, looked out for the little bot when he could.  Didn’t like the ‘elitist’ attitude a lot of seekers had.  Got into a lot of arguments over that.  A few fights too.  That changed after we lost Vos.  He became withdrawn, depressed.# 

“Losin’ your home can bring anybot down,” Wheeljack admitted, having witnessed a number of bots go through that.  Thankfully, he was always a bit of a roamer, so losing a home didn’t have as much of a _sting_. 

#It got worse after Megadolt took over Trypticon,#  Skywarp continued.  #Became paranoid. Cowardly.  Almost desperate.  Then there was an accident: a lot of bots were killed, Boss nearly one of them.  He had to be sent to Shockwave to be put back together I was told.  Didn’t see or hear from him for joors.  When he did come back he wasn’t the same.  He was cold, power hungry, scheming.  Kept trying to overthrow Megatron.  Basically what you likely know about him now.# 

Wheeljack nodded in understanding.  That aligned with what Arcee had given them. Remembering their discussion at the base on the matter, he decided to see how much Skywarp was willing to tell on it. 

“What happened on Trypticon?” he asked.  “We got...information...that Screamer lost his memories of that time period.” 

Skywarp blinked a few times, looking surprised.  #That’s news to me, but considering the accident?  I’m not surprised.  It was pretty bad.# 

“What was the accident?” 

At this, Skywarp shrugged.  #TC and I were on Moon Base One at the time.  We were there a lot actually.  Megadolt was keeping us away from him for some reason, unless he had him out on a mission.  Totally against Air Command regulations!  Not that there was much of an Air Command left by then.#  There was a mournful expression on the seeker’s face. 

Seems like Skywarp didn’t know as much as Jetfire hoped.  He had one last angle to try.  “Jetfire mentioned he was blackmailed into handing over the station,” he stated.  “Do you know anything about that?” 

Skywarp’s body language became decidedly more agitated.  #Ask him!#  He wrote.  #He was the one conscious at the time!  Damn traitor!  Promise breaker!# 

Ouch.  Seems the seeker had some hard feelings on that front.  “I don’t know if he does,” Wheeljack told him.  “He would have mentioned it by now, I think.” 

#Don’t be so sure.  He and Boss had been getting into arguments leading up that horrible day,# Skywarp replied.  #And neither would tell us what was going on.  Jetfire knows something.# 

“I’ll give him a poke then next time I’m in the base.” 

#Don’t think I haven’t noticed I’ve been doing all the ‘talking’.#  There was a smirk on the seeker’s face. 

Wheeljack laughed.  “Sorry, was under orders to try to find out what ya knew about Screamer if we crossed paths again.” 

Skywarp stiffened a bit.  #They know I’m here? Alive?#  He looked nervous. 

“After our fight with Dreadwing, Team Prime is pretty certain your alive and kickin’,” Wheeljack confirmed.  “That ya left something behind….”  He left that statement hanging. 

The seeker was clearly in almost full panic mode.  He started shifting rapidly, almost running in place, his ‘wings’ flicking in random patterns as he rubbed his head, worry etched on his face. 

“You didn’t want anyone to know you are here?” Wheeljack asked. 

Skywarp stopped shifting long enough to write a response.  #No. ‘Cause I’m worried Megadumb will find out and try to use me to get to Starscream.  Last thing I want!# 

“I don’t think the Prime would be callin’ that bastard to tell him that your around, Warp,” he tried to assure him. 

#Soundwave!# 

Oh yeah. Him.  With a frown, he glanced toward the entrance of the cave, half wondering if Lazerbeak was lurking around, listening in.  When he looked back at Skywarp, he saw he had written something else. 

#I actually shouldn’t linger here uncloaked for much longer, to be honest,# the datapad had on it.  #Do you have anything on Starscream for me?# 

“I do, actually,”  Wheeljack admitted.  “I think you may be gettin’ your wish, that he’s changin’ back that is.” Skywarp was leaning forward, looking _very_ curious as he nodded for him to continue.   “I recently had a face to face with him…and he was actually rather pleasant toward me.  Course there’s the chance he was just actin’, but my tank says he was not.” 

Skywarp’s faux wings had shot up to their highest point at this news.  His lone optic now very bright and hopeful.  Then he practically bounced right up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing Wheeljack to really crane his head up to look at him in the optic.  Skywarp ‘said’ something to him, but of course there was no sound.  Wheeljack wasn’t learned in the art of lip reading, but it was obvious what Skywarp had said.  Where. 

“At one of the energon mines,” he replied.  “I can give ya the coordinates, but it was a few earth cycles ago.  He’s likely moved quite far from there by now, even without a T-Cog.” 

Skywarp visibly stiffened again, his ‘wings’ lowering.  He started ‘saying’ something, but it was too quick for Wheeljack to even have a guess. 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to write that down,” he told him. 

Skywarp smacked himself in the head once before backing up bit before writing on the datapad again. 

#What happened!?  How did he lose his T-Cog!?# 

“From what I understand, he had a run in with Airachnid,”  Wheeljack replied.  Skywarp visibly shuddered.  “She took his T-Cog for some reason, but Team Prime recovered it from her.” 

#And you haven’t given it back to him because?#  There was a bit of an angry look on his face, his ‘wings’ a bit forward in aggression.  Didn’t blame him.  To a seeker, flight was like breathing air.  Essential. 

“I’m guessin’ initially because they didn’t know he was changin’ into somethin’ other than the backstabbing aft we’ve known him as for the last few hundred vorns.” 

There was a nod of understanding, followed by a clear ‘and now’ expression. 

“Again, I’m guessin’, but I think we are waitin’ to see if he really is changin’ before makin’ any kind of offer to him,” Wheeljack explained.  “There’s a lot of other scrap goin’ on as well.  Priorities, ya know?  ‘Sides…we have someone keepin’ an optic on him…it’s how I knew about the memory thing.” 

Skywarp’s head was tilted in curiosity. 

“Can’t really say…safety reasons,” Wheeljack gave him a helpless shrug.  While Skywarp didn’t seem to be that kind of bot to do so intentionally, he didn’t want to risk the chance Skywarp may harm or otherwise compromise Arcee. “Don’t worry, no harm will come to him from our end unless the threatens us first.” 

#And he won’t threaten unless he feels threatened,# Skywarp pointed out. #At least...the Starscream I knew.  I really hope he is changing back.  Can I have those coordinates?# 

“I think we all are,” Wheeljack admitted after giving them to him.  “If my recent encounter is any indication, I’d rather have _that_ Starscream than the one we’ve been dealin’ with.”  Then, as a spur of the moment thing, he asked.  “Ya know, you could come back with me to the base.  Ratchet would be able to fix up most of ya.  Maybe he can whip up somethin’ that can at least allow ya to speak Basic.” 

Those ‘wings’ hiked up again as the seeker’s optic widened.  He was definitely interested, perhaps about to agree to it.  But then he started to fret, the ‘wings’ going down as he looked uncertain.  Skywarp started rubbing his arms as he shifted in place, looking like he was really conflicted.  Wheeljack didn’t think it would be that hard of a decision…. 

“I’m sure Team Prime would agree to keep your presence here on the down low,” he assured him.  “They don’t want Screamer back in Megatron’s hands either.” 

There was a bit more fretting before Skywarp started writing a response. 

#It’s not just that,# he explained.  #I-I’m indebted to another. The one that saved my life on that squid planet.  He needs me to get supplies for him from time to time.# 

“By stealin’ from the ‘Cons?”  Wheeljack asked, to which Skywarp nodded.  He frowned at this.  “But in the state you are in?  Ratchet would throw a wrench at him.” 

Skywarp seemed to laugh, though from his expression it wasn’t a humorous one.  #Not much choice.# the seeker wrote.  #He did the best he could repairing me, but he’s primarily an engineer, not a medic.# 

“All the better reason to let Ratchet take at least a look at ya,” Wheeljack pressed.  “At least fix your pump so you don’t have to worry about havin’ an attack.” 

#Believe me I want to!  But he doesn’t want us to tip our hand either way in this war, but I kind of did that when I helped you with Dreadwing.#  Skywarp visibly sighed. 

Wheeljack sighed himself.  Dealing with neutrals tended to be tricky and frustrating.  At the very least, he knew how the seeker got to planet:  this ‘friend’ of his obviously has a ship.  The question though, was how long have they been lurking on the planet?  He had a feeling he won’t get a straight answer, but, no harm in trying, right? 

“Alright then, I won’t press the issue, but the offer still stands, alright?”  There was a nod of confirmation.  “So, just how long have ya been roamin’ this planet anyway?” 

#Since before you came here the first time.# 

Well, that was more of an answer than he was expecting.  He was about to ask just what he had been doing with himself aside from stealing energon when the seeker suddenly straightened up like something just caught his attention.  Then his ‘wings’ moved forward, optic widening in alarm.  He mouthed what was likely a curse before quickly writing.  #We best leave this place. Friend spotted Lazerbeak heading our way.# 

Wheeljack frowned.  He was certain he could shoot the annoying mini-con out of the sky.  However, he did not know what limitations Skywarp had for his abilities in his current condition.  Best not to chance it. 

“Then let’s not stick around,” Wheeljack said as he walked for the Jackhammer’s entrance hatch.  “You ridin’ with or teleportin’ out?” 

It was a moment before Skywarp followed him into the Jackhammer as an answer.  The seeker had to bend over and fold his ‘wings’ down all the way to fit: he looked rather uncomfortable.  Wheeljack felt a little bad about that but couldn’t be helped. 

“Best hang on, gonna floor it,” he warned him. 

The moment he was certain Skywarp had secured himself, he did.  The Jackhammer flew out of the cave at breakneck speed, nearly ramming the approaching Lazerbeak in the process.  Unfortunately, the mini-con was able to dive out of the way.  Disappointing. 

It was a tense few kliks as Wheeljack watched to see what Lazerbeak would do.  The ‘Con did follow them for a bit, but then turned and disappeared as it went through a ground bridge.  “Looks like Lazerbeak didn’t want to play,” Wheeljack informed his passenger.  “We’re in the clear.” 

Skywarp was visibly relaxing. 

“Hope your friend is OK,” he commented.  “It would suck if Lazerbeak spotted him.” 

The seeker was shaking his head.  #He wasn’t on the surface.# 

“Then how’d did he know?” 

#Can’t say.  He’s gonna be upset as is that I’ve said this much.# 

Wheeljack can make some safe guesses anyway.  They obviously had a ship and ships had sensors.  Perhaps they were even using some type of surveillance equipment?  He wanted to ask, but he didn’t want Skywarp to get into any more trouble than he apparently already was. 

“Want me to drop you off somewhere?” he asked instead. 

There was a nod and the next thing that was written on the datapad was a set of coordinates. 

It was only a couple miles away from their current location and heading, a fair bit in the air as well.  He didn’t know Skywarp’s teleportation range, but it had to be last two miles for sure, considering what happened before.  Considering how distracted Skywarp looked, he guessed he must be communicating with the ship somehow. 

“So, how are ya communicating with your friend, by the way?” he asked, figuring it was a safe question.  “Can’t be easy, I imagine.” 

#Texting!# Was the response.  #He taught me how to text over the comms for when I am away.# 

“Huh, neat.  Did it require any modifications to your comms?” 

#Nah, he said it piggybacks on the email system.  I can show ya if you want, but I’ll need your comm frequency.# 

Wheeljack hesitated at this.  While Skywarp hadn’t shown any indication of being a threat himself, he wasn’t certain on this ‘friend’ of his.  One thing with neutrals was that you never knew when they may decide to turn on you, especially if their own autonomy was at stake.

“You won’t tell your friend about this right?  I don’t want ya to get into more trouble with him.” 

Skywarp was shaking his head, then he seemed to be considering something.  #I know in my case it’s pointless but can ya not tell your friends about my friend in turn?  Friend will freak out as is that I was figured out.# 

That was a fair enough trade, he supposed.  After he told him his comm frequency it was only a few nanos before he got his first ‘text’ from him. 

//#Testing!  Did ya get this?#\\\ 

“Yeah I did,” Wheeljack confirmed. 

Skywarp had a big smile on his face.  He looked _giddy_ , actually. 

//#This is so much quicker and easier than using the ‘pad!#\\\ he sent.  //#Maybe later I can teach ya wing language too!#\\\ 

“Whoa, whoa!” Wheeljack said, a bit surprised, briefly taking a hand of the controls.  “Gettin’ a little ahead of ourselves, aren’t we?” 

Skywarp looked a little sad.  //#You don’t want to see me again?#\\\ 

“I didn’t say that,” Wheeljack replied quickly.  “Just….” How the frag to phrase this? “We only just met, ya know?”  Primus, this felt awkward. 

//#Oh, right.#\\\  The seeker looked disappointed with himself.  //#Sorry, I tend to be impulsive.  And you’re the first bot I’ve talked to that is closer to my intelligence level since Aquatron.#\\\ 

Guess he couldn’t fault him for that.  From what he heard, his brother was more scientifically inclined and Starscream was no slouch in the intelligence department either. That had to be rough for someone like him, though he supposed they knew to keep things simple for him at least. 

“It’s alright,” he assured him.  The nav console beeped then:  they had arrived at the coordinates.  He took a look around, but he didn’t see anything. Wheeljack wouldn’t be surprised if the ship they had sported some kind of cloaking tech to conceal itself.  It would explain why they stayed hidden from the _Nemesis_ and the vast human surveillance network.  “Well, we are here.”  

//#It would be OK to see you again, right?#\\\ Skywarp asked, his expression hopeful, almost _pleading_.  //#Or at least chat like this?#\\\ 

Wheeljack quietly vented as he thought it over.  He knew when he returned to base he would get the riot act.  Ratchet would no doubt demand a psych eval, which he wanted nothing to do with.  Optimus would probably give a lecture as well.  Another thing he didn’t want to deal with.  Which meant afterward he’ll stay the frag away from them unless they needed his help or something, so it would be nice to have someone to talk to that wasn’t ‘in the know’ on his issues. 

“Sure,” he finally responded. 

Skywarp was practically bouncing in his set.  //#Thank you!#\\\ he sent.  //#I’ll try not to be _too_ annoying!#\\\ 

“Heh. I doubt you’d be as annoying as Whirl, so don’t worry,” Wheeljack told him, a faint smile on his face.  “Just…take care of yourself OK?” 

//#Will do!  Bye!#\\\  The seeker than disappeared in a flash of light. 

Wheeljack vented a sigh.  He had hoped he would linger a bit longer.  Now he knew he had to return to base to give his intel findings…with some omissions based on their agreement. 

_Best to get this over with._   With a feeling of dread, he directed the Jackhammer back toward the Autobot Base.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reporting in....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> \---  
> ~ = telepathy  
> ] [ = wing language

R’aagun

Yarzon was right there on the bridge when he returned with a curious expression on his face. 

“So, what did you discover?” the Quintesson asked. 

Skywarp took in a deep intake, bracing himself as he figured he may as well give the bad news first.  ]First,[ he wing signed.  ]The Autobots pretty much figured out I am still functional, so no point in telling Wheeljack not to say anything about me.[ 

The Quintesson was breathing out a long sigh, one tentacle sliding down his face.  “I feared as much…and if they know, the Decepticons may figure it out soon enough,” he lamented. 

]Wheeljack assured me that the Autobots won’t go calling Megadolt to brag about it or anything,[ Skywarp tried to assure him. 

“No, but Megatron has the resources and _certain_ personal that can piece things together,” Yarzon reminded him. 

]Oh right…Sounddub.[ Skywarp soundlessly groaned.  ]Well…I did ask Wheeljack to not say anything about the ‘friend’ that saved my aft.  He agreed to it.[ 

“Let’s hope he keeps his word then,” Yarzon sighed.  “Did Wheeljack know anything about Starscream?” 

]He did, actually.[  Skywarp then told him everything he was told, including the coordinates of the last sighting. 

“Right in the dead zone…as we feared,” Yarzon lamented after checked the location on their navigation map.  “While I am comforted that he appears to be reverting back…I am concerned about this individual they have ‘keeping an eye’ on him.” 

]He wouldn’t tell me who for ‘safety reasons’,[ Skywarp explained. 

“It does make sense they wouldn’t want to risk their agent being compromised by us,” Yarzon mused.  “However, I believe I have a good idea who it likely is anyway.” 

Skywarp blinked, then tilted his head in question. 

“While you were on your ‘trip’, I’ve been keeping a closer watch on Cybertronian activity,” the Quintesson explained.  “I’ve pretty much zeroed in on where the Autobot Base is, for instance and noticed they have a new member aside from Wheeljack, though I didn’t detect a ship or other means for this individual to arrive.  Aside from that, and more importantly, I’ve determined that one among them hasn’t been seen on their normal patrols lately.  Arcee.” 

_Oh boy._   Skywarp ‘chuckled’ at this.  ]If it’s her, there could be an interesting problem developing![ he informed him. 

“What do you mean?” 

]Come on, Yarzy!  I told you before the Boss has a thing for bike frames![  Skywarp had spread his arms out and a big grin spread on his face. 

The Quintesson was blinking.  Then his tentacles drooped as a look of horror developed of his face.  “Oh kazak…,” he finally muttered, slapping a tentacle to his face. 

While his reaction was funny as Pit, Skywarp felt the need to inform him of the other interesting thing that happened.  ]By the way, the ‘Cons seem to be looking for a new energy source,[ he explained.  ]They seem to have a number of drone squads out looking for it.[ 

“I did notice an unusual number of such squads now roaming about during my surveillance,” Yarzon commented, looking more comfortable being on this subject.  “I had assumed they were looking for more energon deposits.” 

Skywarp shook his head.  ]Found out the hardway it wasn’t energon.  Whatever it is…some of it is in me or something, as their scanner do-hicky kept triggering on me.[ 

The Quintesson’s optics widened.  “Due to your cloaking device?” 

]No, tested that. I had it deactivated while hiding behind a rock pile when it triggered on me the second time.  It was after I teleported behind them that Wheeljack came and wrecked that group.[ 

“Curious.  Were you able to recover the scanner?” 

Skywarp nodded.  ]Gave it to Wheeljack.  Figured the ‘Bots would need to know they were up to something new.  When I see Wheeljack again, I can ask if they figured anything out.[ 

“’When’?”  Yarzon echoed. 

Oops.  Skywarp shifted a bit nervously.  ]We…agreed to stay in touch and such….[ he admitted, a sheepish expression on his face. 

Yarzon was rolling his optics with a ‘why am I not surprised’ expression.  “I don’t approve, but I can ready tell you are set on this,” he sighed.  “Just…be careful.  One side already knows you still live…we don’t want the other one to get any more clues.” 

Skywarp nodded with agreement. 

\--

Wilderness 

The storm finally abated, allowing them to move on.  Unfortunately, it had cost them valuable time, forcing them to set a quick pace toward the next mine.  Starscream at first was worried it was too quick a pace for Arcee.  However, his worries were eased when he saw she easily kept up, in part due to her having grown a bit since they first met.  

She was also testing her wings occasionally, even glided a bit when they had to descend a steep hill. The strength of the gusts of air he felt when she was flapping her wings was enough to convince him that she was a powerful flier.  He couldn’t wait to see her in true flight.   

Starscream thought back to the story she told him.  He had no doubt that she told the same story about her adventures with Kaddrocom to the rest of the Autobots and could almost imagine the look of shock and disbelief on their faces.  Ratchet, in particular, he was disappointed in, as he seemingly flat out refused to believe it.  He was supposed to be a bot of science as well as medicine!  Perhaps it had to do with magic itself being intangible, from what little he knew about it, with only the results being visible. 

Or perhaps he is being bias since magic was used to aid in his own creation. 

Regardless, it put her into a situation not too far akin from the one he once faced, long ago.  The time he told the Wreckers what the Quintessons were attempting to do:  to create new Cybertronian life.  Their responses told him that many would consider such a creation a _lesser being._  

Shunned.  Unwanted.  An outcast. The very things he feared for most of his life and Arcee had to suffer with it.  Such a shame they would see her in such a way after serving them faithfully for so long.  Did her accomplishments mean nothing to them? 

Would his own mean anything?  Especially now? 

_I’ve done so many horrible things…both at will and against it._   He doubted his accomplishments as _Nightfire_ would help him any now.  He would no doubt face resentment for ‘abandoning’ Cybertronain society in its time of need on top of the war crimes he had committed.  Nightfire was truly dead, he was certain of it.  Perhaps it was best that name was completely forgotten…. 

~Do you think you’ll make it?~  Arcee asked unexpectedly, making him jump a little. 

“What do you mean?” he queried, glancing down at her. 

~To the next mine,~ she clarified.  ~You ran out of refined energon this morning.~ 

He did some calculations before replying.  “Provided we do not have any more ‘unscheduled’ delays, we should make it just before my fuel reserves reach critical levels.” 

Her audios, which she had told him were called ‘ears’ in organic terms, had flicked back, a concerned and disapproving expression on her face.  ~Is it an active or stripped one?~ 

“One that should be stripped by now,” he admitted.  “However, it is the closest one we hadn’t touched yet.” 

Her frown was deepening.  ~I wish I could give you some of the energy I produce when I eat,~ she commented.  ~This form…converts it into energon when I shift back to bot mode.~ 

His optics widened a bit.  “Fascinating,” he admitted.  “You definitely have an advantage over all other bots in an energon crisis.” 

~Yeah….~  She sounded hesitant.  ~I just hope no one decides to try to use me as an energon refinery in that situation…..~ 

“They would have to get through me first,” Starscream growled without hesitation.  “To use someone in such a way, especially against their will, is wrong.” 

She was nodding in agreement.  ~But desperation can make bot do things they otherwise would not….~ 

Starscream started to nod as well, but then he was hit with a flash of memory…. 

~~ 

_Wounded, the warlords foot pinning him to the ground, yet he still snarled at him defiantly.  “I will NOT_ _give you access, no matter what you do!” he growled._

_Megatron was smirking at him, his cannon humming to life as he aimed at…_

_No…no not her!  His optics widened in terror, despite his efforts to control his reaction._

_Megatron’s smirk was now a sadistic grin…._  

~~ 

“Yes…,” Starscream spoke softly as he rubbed his head, the memory already gone.  “I’ve…been there.” 

Arcee had noticed his change of tone. ~Are you alright?~ she asked. 

The seeker sighed.  “Just had another memory flash,” he admitted.  “Of course I don’t remember what it was again….but I think…it was the event that happened just before Jetfire abandoned me.” 

~And you remember that?~ 

“Some of it…he called me a soft spark…that I may have just cost not only countless lives but the planet itself.  I…I remember trying to tell him it wouldn’t have mattered but….he wouldn’t let me finish and left.”  He lowered his head, his optics clouding slightly.  “He broke his promise…that he would always be by my side…..” 

Arcee was quiet a moment.  ~This was related to Megatron taking the station, correct?~ 

“I believe so.” 

It was another klik before she spoke again.  ~I’m only guessing, as I was put into a similar situation once but…seems like Megatron used something against you…a loved one perhaps?~ 

He twitched involuntarily.  “You may be right,” he admitted softly, then looked at her as he echoed.  “A similar situation?” 

Arcee’s body shuddered briefly.  ~It was when we were all still fighting on Cybertron,~ she started.  ~My partner, Tailgate, and I were captured by Airachnid.  She wanted the attack coordinates for an assault we were planning.  But I didn’t know that information.  She didn’t believe me…and killed him right in front of me….~  There was a long sigh.  ~Back then…if I had known the information, I probably would have given it to her to try to prevent it….~ 

“But knowing Airachnid, she probably would have killed him anyway,” Starscream grumbled.  Arcee was nodding in agreement.  “Just what I need…another reason to _despise_ the wrench.” 

~I think we would be hard pressed to find someone that doesn’t,~  Arcee commented. 

There was a few kliks of silence before she spoke again.  ~You know, we need to stop finding things we have in common.  I may actually start to _like_ you.~  Her tone was playful and there was a smirk on her face. 

In response he simply smiled.  

_I’m afraid it’s already too late for that on my end…._  

\--

Autobot Base

So far it seemed Ratchet was more annoyed with his efforts than anything else. Jetfire quietly sighed with worry.  He already knew following Phaseshot’s suggestion to ‘be his friend’ was going to be difficult, but not this hard!  Perhaps he was being impatient?  Or maybe he was going a bit overboard instead?  

It’s not like he had a good track record with making friends to begin with.  Let alone courtship.  He was lucky with Starscream and the twins warmed up to him quickly.  Then again, he sometimes wondered Thundercracker probably only tolerated him because he was more scientific minded like he was.  Skywarp?  That bot seemed to like _everyone_ that was nice to him.  He could use their advice again, as questionable as some of it could be, especially Skywarp’s. 

However, one was dead, another’s fate was in question and the last’s current location was unknown…not to mention his mental state was not what it was.  Frag, _Skywarp’s_ mental state may not be in good shape, if he really was still alive. 

He was alone with this.  Sure, there were the other Autobots, but he didn’t want to risk Ratchet overhearing and getting the wrong impression.  The medic would likely shut him out completely and he would lose his chance. 

Just like all the other times he screwed up in things like this. 

His life story…. 

The base sensor sounded, alerting them to an incoming friendly.  He saw Ratchet rush to it to see who it was.  A mix of relief and disappointment then flashed on the medic’s face before it was replaced by his usual stern expression.  That told Jetfire it was likely Wheeljack coming in.  After all, he doubted Arcee’s dragon form would register as ‘friendly’, if at all, on the sensors. 

It was an anxious wait for Wheeljack to come into the base proper.  Ratchet looked like he was prepping a few tests and documents.  Jetfire wasn’t the only one to notice. 

“Ratchet…don’t press him,” Bulkhead warned.  “If you do, he may just walk right back out again.” 

“I cannot, in good conscience, let someone in his condition just walk out of here again without a proper psychological evaluation!” Ratchet countered. 

“But such a thing cannot be performed against his will, Ratchet,” Optimus reminded him.  “You know this.” 

The medic made a frustrated huff in response. 

Finally, they heard the lift start to descend.  Moments later, Wheeljack stepped into the command center.  He had an expression that told Jetfire he already knew what was coming and he wasn’t in the mood to put up with it. 

“Don’t even start!”  Wheeljack snapped before they could even welcome him back. “I already know what your gonna all start sayin’ and I don’t want to hear it.” 

“But, Jackie…,” Bulkhead countered, looking concerned.  “We’re worried about you.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”  The Wrecker waved a hand dismissively. “But I think ya would want to hear what I discovered first before proddin’ my mental state.  It’s the _only_ reason I came back this soon.” 

“What do you have to report, Wheeljack?” Optimus asked, though Jetfire could hear the disappointment in his tone.

“First off, the ‘Cons are lookin’ for some new energy source using this.”  Wheeljack pulled out what looked like a simple scanner and tossed it to Ratchet.  “Skywarp said it kept spiking when it was pointed at him.  Yeah, just got through with a nice long chat with him.” 

Just about everyone in the room stiffened in surprise, Jetfire included.  Sure they all had a strong suspicion the seeker was alive, but now to hear it confirmed? 

“Alive…,” Jetfire vented as Ratchet examined the scanner.  “How…what state was in he?” 

“Admittedly, better than what I was expectin’,” Wheeljack replied.  “On the outside anyway.”  He gave them a description, then he looked pointedly at Phaseshot.  “And frag you, Phase!  Next time tell me straight will ya!?” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” the former dragon countered with a grin.  “Not my fault you dislike metaphors.” 

“Bah!” 

So they were right: Skywarp couldn’t fly at all.  How was he keeping himself sane all this time?  How did he get to the planet for that matter? 

“Did he have information on Starscream?” Optimus asked before Jetfire could voice his own questions. 

“Not as much as we hoped,” the Wrecker replied before telling them what he was told. 

The twins separated from him for long periods.  This ‘accident’ causing many deaths.  Starscream not seen or heard from for Joors.  It really _wasn’t_ much more to go on. 

“He also had it in for you, Jetfire,” Wheeljack commented, getting his attention.  “Said you know something.  That you and Screamer had been getting into arguments before Buckethead took over the station and knew what he used to blackmail him.” 

“You did mention before you knew what the blackmail was, Jetfire,” Ratchet pointed out. 

_Scrap._   Jetfire felt all optics on him now.  He was hoping Skywarp had figured it out on his own, so he wouldn’t have had to break his last promise.  Too much to hope for, it appears.  “I can’t…,” he lamented.  “I’ve broken too many promises as is….” 

“And it really matters now?” Wheeljack chided, spreading his arms briefly before folding them across his chest.  “Screamer doesn’t remember.  Skywarp doesn’t know and his twin is dead.  The only other ones that _would_ know are Megatron and his goons...and I doubt they would tell us.” 

“Wheeljack is right,“ Optimus agreed.  “The information you hold may be what we need to crack this mystery.” 

Jetfire looked to the ground, his wings down, as he vented a long sigh.  They were right.  There was no point in keeping this secret anymore.  Still, it took a few kliks before he could speak. 

“The very short version...Megatron got the station because he threatened Starscream’s bondmate,” he revealed. 

There were a few blinks of shock around the room.  Ratchet though, looked angry.  “He was willing to risk…no… _sacrifice_...the whole planet for one bot!?” he snapped. 

“I think there was more to it than that,” Jetfire countered.  “Just before I left, he started to claim that a lot of lives would have still been lost.  I was too angry then to listen to him.”  He sighed once more.  “I should have…perhaps whatever happened wouldn’t have happened….” 

There was a strange whine sound.  When he looked at the source, it saw it was Wheeljack.  The Wrecker had a look of despair on his face, his posture as if he was about to run.  Was it something he said? 

“Jackie?”  Bulkhead was saying, reaching out to him. 

Wheeljack was shaking his head, his optics clouding as he backed away.  Then, he transformed and sped out of the base. 

“It would appear…,” Phaseshot was saying grimly.  “That something you said aligned with a negative experience he had, Jetfire.” 

“Likely had to do with Ebony again,” Bulkhead sighed.  

“Let me guess: no point in going after him?” Ratchet grumbled, his tone questioning. 

“I don’t know anymore,” Bulkhead replied sadly. 

“He is on a razors edge,” Phaseshot commented.  “But his recent meeting may yet keep him from plummeting to the depths.” 

“‘May’?”  Ratchet echoed.  “I don’t like how you said that.” 

Phasehot shrugged.  “The choice is his and his alone.” 

“Frag this...I’m going after him,” Bulkhead announced as he transformed and drove off. 

“Let’s hope he doesn’t come back with a corpse…,” Ratchet lamented. 

\--

MECH Camp 

Silas looked at the prototype, his usually stone-faced expression frowning slightly. 

Project Chimera was at a standstill, despite all the scans and research they had done on the Titans.  The prototype was _functional_ , yes, but it couldn’t do what the Titans could.  All because they were missing one thing and despite his men’s efforts, they could not replicate it. 

So, they tried to steal one.  However, they were foiled due to the unusual talents of the second Titan they thought they had contained.  The ability to phase and…. 

Magic. 

Not the sleight of hand tricks seen in shows, but actual _magic._   Stuff that he thought, until now, only was in the realm of fantasy.  Witnessed in movies and shows with the aid of special effects.  

It was real. 

He remembered how he was frozen, unable to move anything, but could still hear what was around him, see what was in front of him.  All due to a few spoken words.  It was frightening, yet utterly fascinating at the same time. 

Something in his soul stirred at that moment.  Like it was trying to remember something long forgotten. 

No, not forgotten. 

Forbidden. 

What was it that the winged Titan called him? 

Child of Morgan La Fey.  A figure from legend. 

_Was it really a legend?_   

His brows furrowed in thought.  Every legend, every myth had some basis in truth. 

_‘You can’t learn from history if you destroy its records…’_ the winged Titan had said.  A very true statement. 

_But history, the truth…can be relearned if we know where to look._  

“Sir,” one of his men spoke up.  “One of the reconnaissance teams has spotted a target of opportunity.” 

“A Titan?” Silas asked, and the soldier nodded in confirmation.  “Prepare a capture unit.  This one should provide us with what we are missing.”  After the soldier had left to follow his orders, Silas returned to his thoughts. 

The winged Titan had given him a clue to true power and control, he just needed to figure it out. 

Until then, he will continue to pursue the more tangible means to that same goal….


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slide into a pit and comfort from the unlikely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:
> 
> # = email/text message  
> ~ = telepathy

Autobot Base 

Not knowing when Bulkhead would return, or call in with possibly the worse kind of news, Ratchet busied himself by examining the scanner Wheeljack had tossed him earlier.  On the outside it appeared to be a standard energy scanner, but the settings in the software were clearly modified.  It was set to look for an unknown energy type. 

_This looks somewhat familiar…._  

On a whim, he cycled through his internal scanner logs, searching for the results of that one scan.  The one when he first detected Phaseshot, then Kaddrocrom, within Optimus.  When he found it, he transferred a copy onto a console, so he could more easily compare the two. 

Signature he detected and the settings on the scanner, were almost a perfect match. 

“Phaseshot, come here a moment,” he called out.  When the former dragon had done so he asked.  “When you were still in Optimus, what exactly _were_ you?” 

“I was, essentially, in my true state.  That of an astral spirit,” Phaseshot replied.  “Why?” 

“This scanner Skywarp got off those drones?  It was set to detect a very similar signature to yours in that form.” 

“Ah, then it is as I feared,” Phaseshot lamented.  “Your enemies have figured out how to detect astral energy and are now seeking out a new source to plunder.” 

“And you said our very sparks contain some of this energy?” Jetfire asked curiously. 

“All things do, but the soul holds the greatest amount for a living being.” 

“That would explain Skywarp’s claim about it spiking when pointed at him,” Ratchet muttered.  “Optimus, if they continue to improve this detection, they could use to locate us no matter where we are!” 

“Couldn’t they have done that already by plugging it into their ship systems?” Bumblebee asked, the young scout scratching his head.  “I mean…that’s the logical thing to do, right?” 

Ratchet had to think on that a moment.  “Perhaps they already tried that, but since this energy is ‘everywhere’ it likely caused a system crash.” 

“Hence the handheld scanners,” Jetfire commented, nodding in agreement. 

“Still, there is a chance they may make enough adjustments to allow the Nemesis to do precise scans for this energy,” Optimus remarked, a look of concern on his face.  “Phaseshot, is there a way to mask this energy?” 

For the first time since he met him, Phaseshot looked completely flabbergasted.  He couldn’t help but smirk a little. 

“I…Don’t believe there is?” the former dragon replied with a helpless shrug.  “And even if there was, I wouldn’t consider it wise.” 

“Why not?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Because there is never just ‘no’ astral energy,” Phaseshot replied. 

“Uh….” 

Ratchet got what he was saying.  “Since astral energy is everywhere naturally, suddenly seeing an ‘absence’ of it would just as glaring a sign as a heavy concentration of it.” 

“Exactly,” Phaseshot confirmed a smile on his face. 

“Oh!  So would be like someone using a cloaking device in a rainstorm,” the young scout commented, finally getting it.  “May as well be holding a sign saying ‘right here’.” 

“That is, another way to put it.”  Phaseshot was chuckling.  “That said, I don’t think you should worry too much.  Do remember you are not the only souls on this world and the amount of astral energy in the soul is not based on body size.” 

“Wait, you are saying all the humans and other life forms on this planet would be throw them off?  Ratchet asked, to which Phaseshot nodded.  “Huh, so this is a non-issue then.” 

“Still, it will only be a matter of time before they find a new astral well to tap into,” Optimus reminded them.  “Phaseshot, you said each of these wells have a different purpose.  Are there any in particular that we should be worried about them finding.” 

“There are a few…but one that sticks in my mind is the Well of Reversion.” 

“Reversion?” Jetfire echoed.  “What does that one do?” 

“It has the ability to reverse…undo…any physical or magical alteration…no matter how long ago it was done.” 

Optimus’ optics went wide with realization.  “The seal….” 

“Which is already weak as is,” Phaseshot agreed grimly. 

“Hold on, what ‘seal’ are we talking about here?” Ratchet demanded. 

They didn’t get a chance to answer before their comm console pinged. 

It was Bulkhead. 

\-- 

_Meanwhile_

Wilderness 

_‘…I was too angry then to listen to him…’_   Jetfire’s words echoed in his processor as he drove as fast as he could away from the base. 

_Justlikeme…justlikeme!_  

_“Wheeljack, listen….”_ Ebonscream’s voice spoke, pained and distressed.  He could almost see him in front of him…. 

_I want to!  But I can’t! Your dead!_   The image of Ebsoncream’s grey corpse floating in that tank flashed in his processor.  _It’s my fault!_  

Wheeljack pushed himself to go even faster.  He was vaguely aware his alt-mode wasn’t designed for off-roading, especially at these speeds, but he didn’t care. 

_So much would be different…so much would be better of you were still here!_  

He was in some sort of canyon, the floor littered with rocks and boulders of various sizes.  It was getting hard to avoid them. 

_Why am I still alive?  I should be punished for what I did…._  

But no one would punish him.  They would tell him it wasn’t his fault.  They didn’t understand!  Ebonscream always told him to mind his temper…and the one day he should have…. 

No one would punish him.  So he started to punish himself. 

Wheeljack started bashing himself against the rocks and canyon walls, accepting every dent and scrape as his punishment. Yet it didn’t feel like it was enough, no matter how hard he hit himself. 

His frame.  The toughness of his own frame was preventing him from giving himself the punishment he felt he deserved.  

_I don’t deserve to live after what I’ve done…._  

Perhaps he should drive off a cliff…. 

No, with his luck, he’ll survive the fall.  The others would find his broken body and put him back together again.  There wasn’t even a guarantee using a grenade on himself would work.  He needed something that would work and quickly. 

Then he realized he had the very things to do so. 

Wheeljack slowed to a stop and transformed back to robot mode.  The transformation went smoothly, despite all the damage he had done to himself.  _Too tough for my own good._  

Venting heavily, he looked around.  A short walk away he saw the entrance to a smaller side canyon.  Perfect. 

Walking actually hurt a little, but he endured it.  He deserved the pain, after all…just like he deserved what was to follow.  Once he had traveled a short distance into the side canyon, he sat down and leaned against the wall.  He took a moment to scan his surroundings. 

Isolated.  Alone.  Just how he preferred it.  Almost subconsciously, he drew one of his…no…Ebonscream’s…sabers and held it up in front of him.  He admired the craftsmanship, which, despite having been forged in their primitive era, still rivaled many of the bladed weapons of today.  A pity Stormwise’s forging secrets died with him.  Another terrible loss over the eras, but at least his death was solidly at the hands of the Quintessons…. 

_Unlike yours, Ebony…._ Wheeljack vented a sigh, closing his optics.  _I wish I could go back…undo what I did, but I can’t…no one can.  So many have suffered because of me…because of what I have done._  

The faces of so many Wreckers flashed through his processor.  Each one he was lead to…found…mutilated and defiled.  Their faces forever expressing the agony they experienced when they died.  Faces that were forever burned into his processor, reminding him deaths that didn’t have to happen, but did. 

Because of him. 

_It would be appropriate, wouldn’t it?_ He opened his optics and stared at his faint reflection on the blade of the saber.  _To end it with your saber._    After all, he caused his death.  What better way to end his own than with something Ebonscream owned?  Perhaps, once he was with Allspark, he could finally ask for forgiveness…. 

However, due to how his frame was designed, it was really hard to access his neck with the blade.  After a klik or so, he got frustrated enough to practically rip his chest armor off.  Now it was much easier.  Yet, he still hesitated, the blade not even an inch from a vital line on his neck.  Why? 

Would Ebonscream really want him to do this to himself?  He considered all life precious, did he not?  Even the life of the slagger that got him killed. 

_I should have been the one that got caught instead...things would have been so much better if you still lived._  

He pressed the edge of the blade against his neck.  Wheeljack’s optics closed as he prepared himself. 

Then there was a _ping_ in his processor.  Someone sent him something.  Mostly on reflex, he opened the message. 

It was from Skywarp. 

#Hey, Wheeljack, just remembered a little detail.#  The message read.  #You’re gonna need this if you want to chat with me if I am close to my friend.  High security here and such.  Catch ya later!# 

Attached to the message was a software patch for his comm systems. 

His optics flew open, his mouth agape in mild shock. Skywarp.  He had, essentially, promised to talk to him again at least, didn’t he?  Wouldn’t he be breaking that promise if he had offlined himself?  

But why did it matter?  He had told himself long ago not to make any more attachments. 

‘ _Keeping yourself from forming new bonds of friendship and family, will leave you truly alone when the time comes when you desperately need them’_   Phaseshot’s words to him came back to him. 

But he deserved that.  Didn’t he?  After what he had done? 

_‘You have a strong and caring soul, Wheeljack. Do not be afraid to show that to others, even toward those you do not believe deserve it.’_  

Did that include himself?  Knowing Phaseshot and his tendency to use metaphors...it probably did. 

The blade moved away from his neck. 

His processor went back to Skywarp.  How messed up he was and how _desperate_ he seemed to have relatable company. For some reason the seeker chose him to be that company.  Frag, the seeker needed more help than just friendly company and right now he was his only lifeline to the care he really needed.  To sever that line would be selfish. 

The blade lowered more. 

The others.  The war.  Too many bots needed him, even if many couldn’t stand his methods of getting things done.  He may have failed many, but there were still bots alive he could help. 

Like Skywarp. 

The blade finally slipped from his fingers, landing with a sound that reverberated through the canyon. 

He couldn’t do it.  It would be selfish!  Too many still needed him, no matter how much pain he was in!  With a sob, he buried his face in his hands.  

He barely heard someone calling his name. 

“Jackie!”  Strong hands gripped him.  With how clouded his optics were, he couldn’t see who it was that was now moving his hands aside, manipulating his frame to check him over.  The voice though, he knew. 

“I’m OK, Bulk…,” he assured him softly.  “Well...not _OK_ but...I...didn’t do nothin’....” 

“But you came fragging close…I can tell.” Bulkhead’s tone was sorrowful.  As his optics cleared up, he felt Bulkhead reattach his chest armor the best he could.  “I’m taking you back to base to see Ratchet...and I won’t take no for an answer!” 

_‘Friends and family are meant to be there to pick you up when you have fallen down…to support you in your time of need.’_   Once more, that annoying bot’s words echoed in his processor. 

“If you insist….”  Wheeljack didn’t have the mental strength to argue.  As Bulkhead hefted him up into his arms, he leaned into him, venting a long, depressed sigh.  “Bulk…I think it would be a good idea to keep those sabers outta my reach for a while.” 

“Yeah, probably.  Ratchet will make that call,” Bulkhead agreed as he stooped to pick up the saber that was on the ground.  “Or Optimus.” 

_Heh...yeah._   He can see the Prime restricting him to base for a while due to this, if Ratchet doesn’t beat him to it. 

As Bulkhead called for a ground bridge, the mental and physical exhaustion he felt lulled him into recharge…. 

\--

Autobot Base 

When Bulkhead emerged from the ground bridge with a limp Wheeljack, Ratchet feared the worse.  The medic breathed a sigh of relief when he was told the Wrecker had simply fallen into recharge.  Still, he directed Bulkhead to place him on the medical berth so he could examine him. 

Not wanting to risk waking the bot while doing his exam and subsequent repairs, Ratchet induced medical stasis on Wheeljack.  While he waited for it to set in, he noticed Bullkhead handing Optimus something.  Wheeljack’s sabers. 

“He wanted these to be kept away from him for now,” Bulkhead was telling him. 

The Prime was nodding, a grim expression on his face.  “I assume you were able to talk him out of the act,” he asked. 

Bulkhead shook his head.  “I think he talked himself out of it,” Bulkhead elaborated.  “When I got there, he was crying, his chest armor removed.”  He sighed.  “Going by the number of destroyed rocks, scrape marks and paint transfers, I think he was bashing himself purposely into them as well.” 

“That explains the damage to his armor plating,” Ratchet muttered. “Fortunately, I am not detecting any significant damage beyond that.” The medic sighed and looked up at the Prime.  “Optimus…we had a close call today.” 

“I agree,” Optimus was saying as he looked between the sabers in his hands and Wheeljack before setting them down on a table.  “As I much as prefer for him to keep his independence, I fear for his own safety he should be restricted to base for the time being.” 

“For situations like this, protocols dictate that he be placed under suicide watch for the next two cycles,” Ratchet stated as he began to repair the self-inflicted damage on the Wrecker. 

“Wait…Earth or Cybertronian cycles?” Bumblebee asked. 

“Cybertronian of course,” Ratchet explained.  “I’ll be disabling his T-Cog as well as per protocol.” 

“What is the difference between the two…cycles?” Phaseshot was asking. 

“One Cybertronian cycle is roughly seven and a half Earth days,” he replied bluntly. 

“That seems excessive…,” Phaseshot muttered.  “Though admittedly I am not familiar with how humans would react to a similar situation….” 

“It only seems excessive because you didn’t grow up on Cybertron,” Ratchet grumbled.  “Depending on how he responds to this, that time can be shortened.”  He paused a moment to sigh.  “I would rather have Rung here for this, as he is fully trained for this sort of situation, but I will do the best I can.” 

“The best aid he can receive…may not come from us,” Phaseshot was muttering. 

“Pardon?” Ratchet looked up at him, noticing the former dragon was holding one of the sabers.  The bot was quiet for a couple of kliks before speaking again. 

“What started his downward spiral…was what happened with Ebonscream, yes?” Phaseshot asked. 

“To the best of our knowledge anyway,” Bulkhead confirmed.  “But Ebony can’t help him…he’s dead.” 

“On the contrary,” Phaseshot corrected as he set the saber back down. “There is a way to speak to the dead…if the one that desires it has a strong enough reason to do so.” 

“But…our sparks all return to the Allspark when we die,” Jetfire explained.  “The theory is that we all become one entity until we are born again.  There may not be an ‘Ebonscream’ to talk to!” 

“Then it would be a good test of that theory, no?”  Phaseshot was giving him a smirk, but that faded into a faint frown.  “However, it may be some time before that theory can be tested.” 

“Why?” 

“Right now, his mind would be closed to the idea,” he replied.  “Not to mention, for now…he should be focusing on the _living_.” 

“Well, that I can agree with,” Ratchet muttered. 

After all, he found the idea of speaking with the dead to be rather farfetched, magic or no…. 

\--

Wilderness 

They made good time today.  Starscream believed they made up some of the time they lost due to the storm, in fact.  Now they were settling down for the night.  Absently, he wondered how long it would take to get his body systems to readapt to Cybertronian time once the war was over; earth days were so _short_ compared to Cybertronian ones. 

If the war ever ended that is.  Knowing Megatron, it would probably keep going so long as a single bot that opposed him was alive.  The tyrannical bastard.  Right now though, ensuring he kept himself and Arcee functioning was more important.  Perhaps once both their situations have improved, he’ll starting plotting ways to end that fragger once and for all.  

Starscream glanced over to his friend, whom had lay down beside him.  He noticed Arcee didn’t seem keen on going to recharge yet.  Her head was up, staring up at the now pitch-black sky, a look of deep thought and even concern on her face. 

“What’s on your processor?” he asked quietly. 

The dragon’s head lowered a bit, one ear rotating toward him, her optics cast to the ground. 

~I was…wondering what would become of me when the war eventually ended,~ she replied softly.  ~Would I be accepted and allowed to return home?  Or seen as an abomination to be banished to stay on this world…or at worse, be taken apart and studied?~

Starscream winced, remembering asking himself similar questions long ago.  Sometimes he still asked them…. 

~How did you manage all these vorns?~ she asked, looking at him now.  He could see the hint of fear in those blue and pink optics. 

“By ensuring only those I absolutely trusted knew of it,” Starscream replied, then sighed.  “However, my situation is a lot easier to keep secret than yours, I suspect.  No one can tell what I am by just looking at me.  I don’t think even scanning my spark even gives any hint, else my secret would be widespread by now.” 

~You have a point there,~ Arcee sent with a sigh.  ~Even if the team accepts me and we all return home, it would only be a matter of time before I’ll be forced to reveal this form.~ 

“You seem so certain of that.” 

~If you recall what I told you; I was starting to go mad before I figured out how to shift.~ 

Ah, yes, he did remember that.  Sounded suspiciously like flight envy. 

~So chances are I can only stay in Cybertronian form for so long before I have reveal myself.  Then there’s the issue of whether or not this form can even _survive_ on Cybertron.~ 

“Well, right now it definitely can’t, since the planet is dead and all…thanks Megatron!” Starscream grumbled.  “If, by some miracle we can revive it though…maybe it could?” 

~Would depend on the atmosphere,~ Arcee commented.  ~Funny thing…I don’t remember ever taking note of what made up the air back then.~ 

Starscream racked his processor for a moment.  “Huh…despite all my time trying to be a scientist…I never made note of that either,” he admitted.  “Funny how we don’t notice things that don’t affect us.” 

~Yeah.~  She seemed solemn for a moment, then smirked at him as she asked.  ~So, ‘tried’ to be scientist?~ 

Starscream chuckled weakly as he rubbed the back of his head.  “I could get the basics down, at least, of every single field I tried to get into, but beyond that it started going over my head.” 

Arcee made a snorting notice.  ~Better than me.  Closest thing to ‘science’ I get is learning how to manipulate lines of code to get into secure systems.~ 

“I would consider that a science on its own!” Starscream countered.  “I know a little bit of hacking, but I got about as far in that field as all other science fields.” 

~So you really tried just about everything?~ 

“Pretty much.  I was desperate to find something non-combat related at the time.” 

~Why?~ 

At this, Starscream sighed, his shoulders slumping.  “Because I became frightened of _myself_ due to my actions during the War of Wrath.  I was merciless in hunting down the Quintessons and often cruel in how I killed them.  I didn’t just _enjoy_ killing those squids…I _reveled_ in it.  When the war ended and I heard that our people had given me the title ‘Quintesson Butcher’, I realized what I had become:  a monster.  Sure, I acted out of revenge…and a desire to ensure they didn’t hurt anyone else, but where is the line drawn?” 

~You feared you would start doing the same to other Cybertronians that wronged you.~  A pause as she seemed to recall something.  ~Like Silverdive.~ 

Starscream nodded.  “Even now, after all this time, I still do not regret what I did to him, despite realizing that revenge accomplishes nothing.  That is frightening.  And I wonder if that ‘monster’ side of me is what they wanted to be dominant when they… _changed_ me….”  He clenched his fists.  “Would be just like Megatron….” 

~Yes, it would,~ Arcee was agreeing softly.  ~I am still wondering just how they did that to you.~ 

“As am-“  He stopped when a good possibility hit him.  “Scrap…why didn’t I think that before?” 

~What?~ Arcee’s head was tilted questioningly. 

“The twins, Skywarp and Thundercracker, they were victims of Quintesson experimentation as well.  Thundercracker had a remote-control module installed in his head, turning him into a drone when activated.   Skywarp had a short-range transmitter used to send commands to it in his.  Both of them had software programs in their datacore that made them defensive, even aggressive in Thundercracker’s case, when an unauthorized individual attempted to tamper with them.” 

~So…some kind of behavior modification program,~ Arcee commented. ~But, weren’t such programs declared unethical and banned during the Golden Age?~ 

Starscream snorted dismissively.  “Like _Shockwave_ would care if it was ‘unethical’ or not?” 

~Point taken.  This just means it’s even more important you have someone examine you.~ 

“Thing is…seeing any medic makes me nervous,” Starscream admitted, a wing twitching. 

~But is that due to what the Quintessons did to you, or this suspected program?~ 

Starscream sighed and rubbed his face.  “I’m…not sure,” he admitted. 

He flinched when he felt something touch his arm.  Looking, he saw Arcee had placed a hand on it. 

~We’ll figure it out, together,~ she was saying.  ~Once I get the courage to go back…I can vouch for you so Ratchet can give you look over.  Primus, you probably need a full maintenance check anyway by now.~ 

Starscream chuckled softly.  He _had_ noticed certain systems were getting a little sluggish lately.  “Yeah…that I do,” he admitted.  “But I can wait until you are ready to face Ratchet.” 

The dragon was making a shuttering sigh and became visibly distressed.  ~I…I don’t know when that will be,~ she admitted, her tone a mix of sorrow and fear.  ~I still feel anger…and fear…thinking about going back.~  Her body was starting to tremble.  ~I-I don’t want him to….~ 

He could see fluid building up in her optics.  Fluid that eventually built up to the point of streaking down the sides of her face.  It quickly dawned on him that this was how organics cried.  He hated seeing her like this. 

“Hey now…,” he cooed softly as he coaxed her into his lap and hugged her as tightly as he dared.  “It will be alright.  I will be with you when that time comes, and I won’t let him do anything to hurt you…I promise….” 

~Thank you….~ 

It was several kliks before the tears stopped falling and Arcee drifted off into recharge.  Starscream dared not move her from his lap, both not wishing to disturb her and because he was relishing that odd warmth her body gave off.  A warmth that now seemed to penetrate his very spark. 

_You are all I have now._   He gazed down at her, lightly stroking the sides of her neck.  _So for long as my spark still exists…I will do everything in my power to protect you._  


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack get's an unexpected visitor....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:
> 
> //\\\ = Comms  
> # = Email/Text message

_Next morning_

Nemesis 

“This is taking too long!” Megatron growled, causing Knockout to flinch.  Of course, their illustrious leader would be fragging _impatient_ about this! 

“My Lord, this sort of thing will take _time_ ,” Knockout stressed.  “We only have so many troops we can send out without drawing the Autobot’s attention and there is a lot of planet to cover!” 

“The Autobots have already noticed!” Megatron bellowed, smashing a fist onto the medical berth, leaving a sizeable dent in it right in the center of it.  That was going to drive Knockout nuts until he fixed it.  “One of the search teams was recently destroyed by the Autobot Wheeljack and the scanner they possessed is now _missing_!” 

Now he can see why the warlord was blowing a gasket, but he still felt he was overreacting just a tad.  “The Autobots don’t know what we do about this energy source,” he started to say. 

“Idiot!  They have human allies!” Megatron reminded him.  “They would no doubt not only know about this energy source but are actively seeking it themselves now!” 

“Well unless the search teams get a lucky break I don’t see how to speed this process up any faster,” Knockout admitted with a helpless shrug.  The medic yelped when the warlord grabbed him by the neck and lifted him effortlessly into the air. 

“Then _find_ a way!” Megatron growled.  “We _must_ gain control over this energy source before they do!”   He was unceremoniously dropped before the Deception leader turned and started to walk away.  “At any cost.” 

Once the Warlord was gone, the medic sank to the floor and rested his face in a hand. 

_Frag my life…._  

\--

Autobot Base 

Wheeljack stared at the ceiling of his new ‘room’ and sighed.  He was bored.  Frag he was bored almost the moment he was put in here!  The Wrecker had expected to be put on this but hadn’t realized what suicide watch really involved. 

He expected being watched constantly and being restricted to base, but not being confined to a single, bare bones room with his T-Cog disabled.  Wasn’t even allowed to have a datapad to read!  Guess since they knew he had some engineering background they were afraid he may be able to fashion a weapon out of a simple datapad.  Not that he had any desire to do so now. 

On top of it, that ‘constantly being watched’ bit he was expecting didn’t pan out.  Apparently, due to the ‘mental health exam’ Ratchet put him through after he woke up from his nap determined it wasn’t needed.  Instead, someone was to check on him at random intervals.  A pity.  Being under constant watch meant he would have had someone to _talk_ to during this! 

_Wait…I do have someone to talk to._  

He was told to comm any of them if he needed anything.  The problem was, talking to any of the team would result in the conversation focusing on taking apart and analyzing his problems.  Frag that, he wanted a neutral party and Skywarp was as neutral as he could get right now. 

Besides, he wanted to thank the seeker.  So, he opened the message Skywarp had sent him before.  With a little hesitation, he installed the patch that was attached to it.  He did a quick scan of his systems afterward, just in case.  The patch was exactly what Skywarp said it was:  he sighed with relief. 

Before opening a connection though, he had thought of a possible complication.  This communication may be detected by the others.  Surely though, they wouldn’t be expecting him to be comming someone outside the base and just assume he was talking to one of them and not listen in, right?  After all, if he had said anything worrying they were required to report to Ratchet.  No problem! 

//Hey Skywarp, you there?\\\ he sent. 

It was a few nanos before he got a response.  //#Yep! What’s up?#\\\ 

//I...wanted thank you.\\\  Primus, this felt a bit awkward. 

There was a noticeable pause.  //#For what?#\\\ 

//For saving my life.\\\ 

//#Eh!?#\\\ 

Wheeljack chuckled a little at that response.  Then he vented a sigh as he explained.  //I...nearly did something stupid, Warp.  That message you sent me before?  It caught me just before I went through with it…made me stop and think.  Made me think of all the bots that still need me.  So...thank you.\\\ 

There was an even longer pause before the seeker responded to that.  //#Where are you?#\\\ 

//Our base...under suicide watch.\\\ 

//#Coordinates please!#\\\ 

Wheeljack bolted upright in the berth.  //Warp, I can’t give you that!  Plus the shielding we have….\\\ 

//#Please!  I teleported through Quintesson grade force fields during the Wrath war!  What shielding your base has would be nothing!  ‘Sides, we already pretty much figured out where your base is...I just want to know exactly where _you_ are in it!#\\\ 

His spark was spinning so fast now that he felt nauseous.  He had to discourage him somehow for his own safety!  //You could be detected….\\\ 

//#Yeah right!  Quintesson grade cloaking mod here!#\\\ 

Well that explains why his cloaking abilities were so good.  //You know what suicide watch involves right?  They could come into my room at any moment!\\\ 

//#So long as I have some warning I can cloak before they see me.  I mean, they would knock first at least, right?#\\\ 

That was true.  The two ‘random checks’ he had so far did involve them announcing themselves first.  He still would rather not Skywarp risk himself like this, so he tried one more angle in an attempt to dissuade him.  //OK…but can it hide you from magic though?\\\ 

//#What do you mean?#\\\ 

//The new guy here...Phaseshot...he can use magic.  Turned my the _Jackhammer_ invisible once!  Can predict the future too apparently.  If he suspects you’re in the base, he may alert the others.\\\ 

When was no response for a couple of kliks. Wheeljack started to relax, thinking he may have discouraged him from doing something reckless. 

//#If he can predict the future...then he’d know I’m not there to cause harm, right?#\\\ 

Frag.  He got him there.  //I...guess?\\\ 

//#No problem then!  Coordinates please!#\\\ 

Wheeljack sighed and finally relented.  Just over five nanos later, there was a soft ‘pop’ as Skywarp appeared in his room.  He barely got a chance to greet him before the seeker had joined him on the berth.  Next thing he knew, he had Skywarp’s arms wrapped around him from behind in a hug. 

He just sat there stunned for a moment, uncertain how to react to this.  The Wrecker had grown to hate hugs over the eons for one reason or another, but this...felt different.  It was tight, but not armor crushing tight, like Bulkhead’s tended to be.  Bulkhead...he loved the guy, but he hated his hugs.  There was also a genuine sense of...compassion...behind it.  It didn’t feel hollow, like someone was just going through the motions.   

Through the plating on his back, he could feel the pulse of Skywarp’s spark.  It felt warm and soothing.  Wheeljack found himself starting to relax and even started to lean back against him in response. 

Why though?  He barely knew this bot…. 

//#I’ve been there.#\\\ Skywarp sent him after a klik.  //#When TC died...I felt like there was nothing left worth living for.  I wanted to die.  I was pretty much dead to begin with then.  But my friend told me there was always something worth living for, to _fight_ for.  I just needed to figure out what it was.#\\\ 

//I’m gonna guess it was Starscream, right?\\\ Wheeljack commented, opting to continue using the private comm to talk.  It wouldn’t look good on him if the other’s heard him talking to himself, after all. 

He felt a brief, pulsing vibration in Skywarp’s chest: the seeker was chuckling he guessed.  //#Yeah,#\\\ he confirmed.  Wheeljack felt the seeker’s arms loosen their grip.  //#I’ve pretty much been by his side since before the Wrath war.  Made him an honorary brother and such.  He’s the only family I have left.  I can’t abandon him, not while he can still be saved.#\\\ 

//He has a good friend in you, Warp,\\\ Wheeljack told him, his tone soft.  //Many bots would have given up on someone like him by now.\\\  He looked up and saw Skywarp was smiling down at him; he could feel another brief vibration in the seeker's chest.  This time it was constant, so it wasn’t a laugh of some sort, but something else.  A purr perhaps? 

//#I don’t like giving up on those I like.#\\\ Skywarp had a faint frown on his face.  //#Leaves my life a lot lonelier if I do.#\\\  There was a brief pause before he asked.  //#So, how long are ya stuck like this?#\\\ 

//It was originally going to be two Cybertronian cycles, but Ratchet decided I may only need one at most.\\\ 

//#That’s still over seven dirt ball days!  I’d go stir crazy!#\\\  The seeker looked around at his room.  //#Especially with nothing to distract me!#\\\ 

Wheeljack chuckled a bit.  //That’s why I contacted ya, Warp.  I was already bored out of my helm.  I wasn’t expecting ya to come ‘popping’ in though.\\\ 

//#It was within my teleportation range at the time, so I figured ‘why not’?#\\\ 

//Speaking of which, how far did ya have to teleport to visit my stupid aft?\\\ he asked, curious. 

//#It was just within my limit of two and a half miles,#\\\ Skywarp replied, finally letting him go and they both shifted so they were sitting beside each other on the berth.  //#Another half-klik or so and I would have had to make two ‘ports to get here.#\\\ 

Wheeljack was blinking in surprise at this.  //I would have thought your range would have been bigger….\\\ 

//#In ‘theory’ I could ‘port farther than that,#\\\ Skywarp admitted.  //#But the greater the distance the greater the risk of passing through something that would frag me up.  So I stick to two and a half miles.  Not to mention it can be hard for me to focus on the calculations needed to do it: do you know how long five nanos feels when in a tense situation?#\\\ 

//Oh yeah, I’ve been there,\\\ Wheeljack confessed.  //Waiting for a bomb you planted to go off can feel like _eons_ when it’s only been a ten nanos….\\\ 

//#Ugh…yeah it’s the _worse!_ #\\\ 

Wheeljack chuckled softly again.  //So I imagine by now you’d have to make two or more to get back ‘home’?\\\ 

//#Nah, friend said he’ll circle back and stay in range until I come back.#\\\ 

//Ah, so you _do_ have a ship.\\\ 

He felt Skywarp tense.  //#Scrap.#\\\ 

//It’s OK.\\\ He patted the seeker’s leg reassuringly.  //I figured it out on my own anyway.\\\ 

//#How?#\\\ 

//It’s actually pretty obvious if ya think about it,\\\ Wheeljack admitted.  //You had to have gotten to this planet _somehow_ , for instance.  Sure, your friend could be a shuttle class, but that doesn’t account for the enegron requirements you apparently have.\\\  He wanted to bring up the fact that someone in his condition needed a fully functioning medbay, but he felt the seeker would be rather sensitive to that.  He didn’t want to risk hurting him by ‘reminding’ him that he couldn’t fly. 

//#OK, you have a point there.#\\\  There was a faint ‘huff’ sound from his vents.

//I am curious how you managed to keep out of sight of the Nemesis all this time.\\\ 

//#By staying as far as the frag away from it as possible whenever possible,#\\\ Skywarp replied.  //#Sure, the ship has various cloaking tech on it, the best he could grab, but friend doesn’t want to take the chance.  It’s only a scout class, after all, so a few hits from that dreadnaught and its ‘bye bye’.#\\\ 

//Yeah, I can understand that…and the Nemesis has it’s own maskin’ tech as well.  Must keep your friend busy tryin’ to keep track of it.\\\  He thought he caught a faint, knowing smirk on the seeker, which seemed to imply that perhaps it wasn’t as difficult for his friend to track the Nemesis than he assumed.  Wheeljack decided not to try to confirm this, however, remembering how sensitive this friend of his was about his identity.  

//That said, considerin’ how paranoid he seems to be, I’m surprised he let you come visit me,\\\ he commented. 

//#He knows when I set my processor on something not much can change my mind.  Drives him crazy sometimes.  Actually drives everyone crazy.#\\\  There was a mischievous smirk on his face. 

Wheeljack chuckled out loud a little at that. //You sound like someone that would play pranks.\\\ 

//#How’d ya guess!?#\  That smirk was even bigger now. 

//Oh Primus...and with your abilities, you’d be a hard one to catch in the act!\\\ 

//#Better believe it!#\\\  A visible sigh.  //#Though everyone pretty much always blamed me anyway.#\\\ 

Wheeljack was smirking himself now.  //Automatically guilty even if you’re not, eh?\\\ 

//#Pretty much.#\\\  Skywarp looked like he was chuckling.  //#I don’t mind though, as it usually _is_ my fault.#\\\ 

There was a moment of silence and he noticed Skywarp had fallen into deep thought, becoming more sullen as time passed. 

//Are you OK?\\\  Wheeljack asked, bothered by the seeker’s change in mood. 

//#Wheeljack#\\\ Skywarp visibly vented a sigh.  //#There is something I forgot to tell ya before about Starscream.  Something that is relatable to you now.#\\\ 

Wheeljack tilted his head.  Could this be related to what Starscream was hinting at to him when they talked a few days ago?  //What’s that?\\\ 

//#He tried to kill himself once.#\\\ Came the response.  //#Nearly succeeded, but he was brought back.#\\\ 

Well…this was unexpected.  //Was this...related to the accident you told me about before?\\\  he asked. 

Skywarp was shaking his head.  //#No, this happened before then.  A few joors before if I remember right.  I got to visit him afterward.  Well, more like I snuck in to do so, as Megabum wouldn’t let anyone see him while he was recovering.#\\\ 

//Just teleported in, eh?\\\ Wheeljack asked, smirking faintly. 

//#Yep!  Cloaked too just in case there were guards inside!#\\\ Skywarp was grinning, but that quickly faded.  //#Anyway, I remember asking him why.  Why do that to himself when what happened to him in the past was far worse.#\\\ 

That last sentence poked him a bit, like it was something important.  He made a mental note of it.  //Did he answer?\\\ he asked. 

Skywarp nodded, then sent.  //#He said:  ‘what happened then only affected me.  This time, it affects everyone and thing I hold dear and there is nothing I can do to stop it.’#\\\ Skywarp had his optic closed.  //#I was left speechless then.  I had never seen him look so defeated before and I knew he was hiding something.  Something I felt he if had just talked about to the rest of us, we could have found a way to fix it together.#\\\ 

_Nothing could have ‘fixed’ what I did though…._   Wheeljack could feel that sense of despair and hopelessness start to creep back. 

Skywarp was looking right at him now, his lone optic slightly clouded.  He could see the concern and compassion in it.  //#I don’t know what it was that drove you to make an attempt, Wheeljack, but please, don’t keep it hidden.  Don’t bury it.  Starscream may not be in the situation he is in now if he had opened up to the rest of us back then.  Don’t make the same mistake he did. Please.#\\\ 

He cast his optics to the floor and vented a heavy sigh.  //Thing is, Warp, many bots already know why by now.  And talkin’…even _thinkin’_ about it just makes me feel worse.  Better to just avoid it completely….\\\ 

Wheeljack felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked back up at the seeker.  Skywarp was looking at him with an understanding and sympathetic expression. 

//#The problem, Wheeljack, is that pretending the problem doesn’t exist or trying to hide it from others, doesn’t work.#\\\  The seeker was now looking at the floor, a hint of shame on his face.  //#I know from experience.#\\\ 

For a brief moment, he saw the seeker tense and start to curl up on himself, an expression of terror flashing on his face. Wheeljack’s optics widened:  he had seen this before, long ago.  For split-nano, he didn’t see Skywarp sitting beside him, but…. 

Ebonscream.

_Oh Primus…was he-_  

Before he could complete the thought, there was a knock on the door.  In the nano it took for him to look at the door and back at Skywarp, the seeker had disappeared…. 

\-- 

Skywarp was grateful for the interruption. 

While he was trying to help Wheeljack, his processor was starting to go down _that_ road.  The dark road that brought bad memories.  Memories of fear, torment and shame. 

And of a yellow, silver and black seeker grinning at him.  Touching him with those long, thin barbed fingers.  Yellow optics burning with lust. 

That knock had snapped him off that road, bringing him back to the present.  The instant he was aware of where he really was again, he cloaked.  He didn’t move from his spot beside Wheeljack, however; he didn’t see the point. 

Skywarp started quickly reevaluating that decision when he saw who came into the room. 

It was Bulkhead. He was not only taller than Wheeljack, but was a lot _broader_ , meaning he quickly took up a lot of space in this room.  Staying on the berth was not likely a good idea… 

“Hey, Jackie,” Bulkhead was greeting.  “Thought I’d check on ya and Miko wanted to see you.” 

The Autobot was heading right for the berth.  Nope, staying here was _not_ a good idea.  So he quickly scampered to a corner on the opposite side of the room while he still had the chance.   Good thing, as the larger Wrecker sat down right where he once was.  That would have been painful! 

“Hey, Wheeljack,” a higher pitched voice called out.  That was when Skywarp noticed the tiny human that was sitting on Bulkhead’s shoulder. 

“You didn’t tell her, did ya?” Wheeljack asked, looking a bit mortified. 

“We were only told that you weren’t feeling well,” the human replied as she hopped down from Bulkhead’s shoulder and into Wheeljack’s lap.  “Uh…it’s not contagious, is it?” 

Wheeljack was chuckling a little with apparent amusement.  “Nah, kiddo, it’s not.  Even if it was, I doubt it would be capable of infecting an organic.” 

“Good to hear!”  Miko then ‘hugged’ his chest.  Seeing such a small creature attempting to hug a Cybertronian looked rather funny.  Funny enough to make him laugh a little.  Thankfully, the lack of vocalizer meant his presence wasn’t compromised due to it.  “So what _is_ wrong?  Why do you seem to sad?” 

Wheeljack looked very reluctant to tell her.  “I’d rather not-“  he started to say. 

“Jackie…,” Bulkhead interrupted, his tone both scolding and encouraging.  “The kids will find out eventually.  Better it be from you than someone else who doesn’t have the whole story.” 

“But would she…they…really understand?” 

“Oh come on, Wheeljack,” Miko spoke up, her tone a bit exasperated.  “We learned very quickly that you guys go through the same kind of emotions and stuff as we do.  Whatever it is, we’ve probably been through it too, or at least know someone that did.  So…try me!” 

Wheeljack was sighing, but he still didn’t look keen on saying anything. 

//#Wheeljack, don’t keep it to yourself, for your own sake.#\\\ he sent him. 

The Wrecker visibly flinched and straightened up in alarm, his optics wide and looking around.  Skywarp chuckled a bit:  he apparently forgot he was even there.  Easy to do since his cloaking device was so good! 

“What’s wrong, Jackie?” Bulkhead was asking.  The Autobot had placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Wheeljack was blushing a bit in embarrassment.  He looked so cute!  “Nothin’.  Thought I heard somethin’, that’s all,” he replied, rubbing the back of his head.  Upping the cuteness factor in Skywarp’s opinion. 

“You going crazy on us now?” Miko was teasing. 

“Heh…some would say I already am,” Wheeljack joked weakly. 

“Fair enough.  Now spill.  What’s up with you?”  The human was poking him on the chin. 

Wheeljack still looked conflicted.  Then he sighed with resignation, his optics briefly closing. 

“I won’t bore you with the details…,” he began. 

“Aw, but I like details!” Miko whined. 

“Miko, this is hard enough for him as is,” Bulkhead scolded. 

“Oh, right…sorry.” 

Wheeljack chuckled faintly, a small smile briefly appearing on his face before he turned solemn and serious.  “As I was sayin’…I won’t bore you with the details right now.  Basically…I’ve done a lot of things in the past…things I now regret…doubt were really the right thin’ to do.”  A sigh.  “It’s been weighin’ on me more and more as time went on...and I recently hit the bottom of the pit, so to speak.  And…” His voice cracked a bit.  “The top looks so far away….” 

The human’s eyes were wide, but she looked sympathetic.  “If you hit the bottom,” she was saying as she hugged his face.  “The only way to go now is back up!” 

“And that’s what we are here for, Jackie.  All of us,” Bulkhead commented.  “To help you climb back up again.” 

“And if we have to, we’ll blow a tunnel into that pit to get you out.  Right, Bulk?” 

The green bot was chuckling.  “You better believe it.” 

Wheeljack’s optics were completely clouded over by this point.  As Skywarp watched, Wheeljack leaned into Bulkhead, the larger bot wrapping his arms around him in response as the smaller Wrecker started to sob.  Miko was hugging him again herself the best she could.  Skywarp found himself drawn to his touching scene, moving close enough to touch. 

“It’s OK, Jackie…,” Bulkhead was saying.  “We’re here for you.” 

Skywarp carefully placed a hand on Wheeljack’s upper arm, being mindful of where Bulkhead had his hands.  //#And so am I#\\\ 

\-- 

_Meanwhile…_

Wilderness 

The Titan had moved from where the reconnaissance team had initially spotted it, but his men, being the professionals they were had quickly picked up it’s trail.  While their understanding of Titan physiology was still somewhat limited, the intel Silas had received suggested this one was capable of flight.  Yet, for some reason, it was traversing on foot. 

The logical conclusion was that it suffered some kind of damage inhibiting such ability.  Perhaps it lacked the energy to do so, as it appeared to be an outcast.  If the reason was the former, Silas hoped the damage it didn’t involve the component they needed for Project Chimera. 

Right now, the Titan was moving at a steady pace towards the east, passing through a dense evergreen forest.  The perfect environment for staying hidden as they tracked it and closed in, but not so good for the heavier equipment they needed to move the thing.  No matter.  If they can’t transport it back to base, they will just take what they need and leave the rest there. 

“Sir,” one of the men announced.  “We may have a possible complication.” 

Silas frowned slightly.  “What is it?” he asked. 

“It is not alone, Sir.”  The soldier then showed him a video the recon team recorded.  On it, the silver colored Titan was walking, the pine trees and bushes made it difficult to see below the things waist.  Then, for brief couple of seconds, the lower foliage cleared enough to see the Titan’s legs. 

_What._  

Sila’s eyes widened when he saw it.  A large, winged, blue and black reptile walking beside the titan.  The unmistakable shape of a mythological creature…a dragon. 

“Sir, some of the men our wondering if our equipment is malfunctioning,” the soldier was commenting.  “That surely can’t be real, right?” 

Silas’ brow furrowed in thought.  The winged titan heavily implied dragons were real and now he was looking at a video of one.  “No…I believe we are really seeing this,” he replied softly.  “Have the men hold back but keep watch and stay downwind.  We will need to adjust our plans if we are to capture the beast as well.” 

“Sir?” The surprise was quite evident in the man’s tone. 

“Dragons are said to be creatures of great power, wealth and knowledge,” Silas explained, tapping the image on the screen.  “And in the race to become the next global power, every opportunity should be considered to reach that goal.” 

_The key to unlocking our forgotten history has been found…._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee & Starscream are suspicious and Wheeljack learns more about Skywarp.

Wilderness 

Something wasn’t right.  Arcee was sure of it. 

The last day or so ago, she had that feeling of being _watched_.  Starscream had admitted to feeling it as well, yet neither had detected any sign of the source.  Whoever or whatever it was, was very good at masking it’s presence. 

“Could be just our collective paranoia playing tricks on our processors,” Starscream muttered at one point.  “Since neither of us particularly wish to be _found_.” 

~Doesn’t help this type of forest helps conceal things even from my senses,~ Arcee grumbled.  ~The scent of pine is really overpowering….~ 

“Yes…,” Starscream was agreeing.  “That smell is taxing my olfactory sensors…I can only imagine how it is for yours…and ugh…this _sap_ is sticky! Next lake we find I vote we take a long bath!” 

Arcee nodded in agreement, not relishing how long it will take to get that stuff out from between her scales.  Probably would need Starscream’s help for that.  In fact, he will likely need help cleaning up as well. 

Thoughts of cleanliness aside, Arcee tried to figure out what could be stalking them.  Lazerbeak?  No, that mini-con had a distinctive sound and she could hear it from quite a distance.  Unless Soundwave upgraded it, she doubted it was Lazerbeak.  There wasn’t any other Cybertronian on the planet either of them knew of that could conceal themselves that well either. 

That left humans.  If her failure to pick up Fowler’s men that one day was any indication, they did know how to hide themselves if they really wanted to.  Not to mention they did have some tech that could watch them from afar.  While she doubted they had the means to mask their astral shimmer, the sheer about of _life_ in this region made it hard for her pick out a tiny human. 

That said, while there was a chance it was her old friends and allies just keeping an eye on her, if she was to place any bets, she bet on some human hunters.  Hunters that wanted to kill her and mount her head on a wall.  A part of her wondered if the ‘dragons don’t leave bodies behind’ bit applied to her as well.  She really didn’t want to find out. 

It was that suspicion that kept her from going hunting lately.  While she technically didn’t _need_ to eat every day, it was good to keep herself ‘topped up’ in case something happened.  As such, she did try to eat a few leaves and pine needles instead once.  The face she made due to the terrible taste had Starscream laughing for several kliks.  The aft. 

The other problem was Starscream.  The seeker was on a strict timetable in regards to getting more energon. If he went critical, he would be completely helpless.  Unfortunately, they were still roughly a day’s walk from the closest mine, with no guarantee it would have enough scraps in it to keep him going until they reached the next one. 

This was not a good situation and she realized the need for a contingency plan.  One immediately sprang to mind, though she really hoped it wouldn’t come to it so soon.  Thankfully, while she didn’t have access to her comm systems, she did remember key numbers for it. 

~Starscream.~ Once she was sure she had his full attention, she sent a very specific number sequence.  From how Starscream’s optics widened, he recognized it as a private frequency. 

“Who is this too…,” he asked, sounding like he partly didn’t want to know. 

~Optimus,~ she replied.  ~Just in case…~ 

“But….” 

~You know he will at least hear you out,~ Arcee reminded him.  ~If this next mine ends up being a dud or whatever it is that is stalking us overwhelms us, we may need his help.~ 

Starscream looked uncertain and worried.  Perhaps even a little frightened, but he was nodding with understanding.  “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that….,” he was muttering.

Arcee hoped it wouldn’t either…. 

\--- 

_Next day…._  

“Sir, the targets are about to enter a cave.” 

“Good,” Silas acknowledged.  “The limited space should prove to be to our advantage.  Have the teams get ready for the capture.” 

“Understood, Sir.”  After relaying the orders, the soldier said.  “Sir, some of men are not confident we can capture the beast successfully.” 

It was a concern: the dragon was a wild card at the moment.  If it knew magic like that winged titan did, they wouldn’t stand a chance.  There was also the issue of firebreathing.  It would have to be subdued first if this was going to work at all. 

As much as he didn’t want to, they may have to resort to Plan B. 

“If it turns out the beast cannot be captured quickly, we kill it.”  Silas replied flatly. 

“Understood, Sir.” 

\--- 

_Meanwhile…_

Autobot Base 

Wheeljack was grateful to not be stuck in that room anymore. 

The last couple of Earth cycles had been boring, with only the random visits, both from fellow Autobots and Skywarp keeping him from going completely stir crazy.  He was still restricted to the base and had a disabled T-Cog, but he was at least able to _do_ something.  

Right now, he was performing badly needed maintenance on some equipment.  It was something Ratchet mentioned he had been meaning to do himself, but the medic had too many other things to worry about.  The problem of being a bit of a jack-of-all trades.  Needless to say, the medic was grateful when Wheeljack offered to take some of the more mechanic related projects of his hands. 

With the exception of the Ground Bridge.  That was a blatant ‘frag no’.  Wheeljack had only been teasing him about that anyway:  that thing was out of his league.  Put a starship in front of him and he could take it apart and put it back together again with it running even better than before.  Anything to do with that ‘time and space, dimensional rift’ scrap went over his head. 

Perhaps it was the teleportation aspect of it, but it got him thinking about Skywarp.  The seeker had spent several Earth breems with him that first day and again the following day.  Skywarp even started teaching him that ‘wing language’ thing he mentioned before.  When he asked if it was a seeker thing, he was told it was something he and brother made up long ago and that they only taught a few others how to do it.  It was simple, yet complex enough that only interdictor class seekers could actually ‘speak’ it. 

Skywarp was…quite the character, somehow staying mostly lighthearted despite his physical state.  It was contagious, to be honest, lifting Wheeljack’s spirits better than he thought possible.  He hadn’t felt this good in…Pit…he couldn’t remember. 

Unfortunately, Skywarp wasn’t able to visit him today.  The last message he got from him said something about the _Nemesis_ being too close and his friend wanted to go radio silent as a precaution.  Skywarp wasn’t kidding when he said his friend was paranoid and he could tell from even from the text message that the seeker was annoyed by this.  Hopefully he’ll be able to see him again soon.  What was it about this seeker that made him feel this way? 

“Everything alright, Wheeljack?” 

He nearly knocked his head on some components in the console he was half buried in.  “Pit, Jetfire…don’t sneak up on me like that,” Wheeljack grumbled, pulling himself out enough to look at him. 

The large seeker was grinning at him. Cheeky aft.  “Sorry about that,” he replied.  “Just checking up on you.  How are things?” 

“Parts of this console look like a scraplet chewed through it,” he replied showing him a support panel he had pulled out which had a distinctive hole in it. 

“Actually…I was told we _did_ have a scraplet infestation here at one point,” Jetfire admitted grimly.  “Glad I wasn’t here for it.” 

“We were fortunate we were able trick the swarm to go into the arctic…,” Ratchet added.  “The Ground Bridge was glitchy for _joors_ after that….” 

Wheeljack felt himself shudder.  He had a few close calls with those things over his life.  “Just how did they get to this dirt ball?” 

“Scraplet trap that had landed in the arctic,” Ratchet explained.  “We didn’t realize what it was until they had broken out.” 

“I probably would have tried to redirect them to the _Nemesis_ or somethin’…have them do somethin’ _good_ for once,” Wheeljack commented with a chuckle. 

_Ebony wouldn’t have approved though…._   He shook his head and sighed. 

“What’s wrong?”  Jetfire asked, now kneeling down next to him. 

“Oh, just thinkin’ how Ebony wouldn’t have liked that,”  Wheeljack admitted, idly fiddling with one of the tools.  “He was big on sparin’ lives if he could.  I rarely saw him kill anyone, actually.”  He huffed another sigh.  “But that was back then, when things were very different.  Who knows how he’d be if he had lived long enough to see the war we are in now….” 

“Depends on how strong his belief in that was,” Jetfire commented.  “Skywarp is kind of like that himself, now that I think of it.” 

“Oh?”  The mention of the seeker immediately drew him back out the depressed mood he was sinking into. 

“Unlike Starscream, he isn’t quick to anger.”  Jetfire chuckled a bit.  “In fact, if you got on his ‘bad’ side he is more likely to punish you by playing pranks than get violent.  Not that those he likes are immune to getting pranked…they just end up being ‘tamer’ ones….” 

Wheeljack felt himself smirk as he folded his arms.  “You’ve been on the receiving end of such pranks I take it?” 

“Let’s just say there’s a _reason_ why he was banned from even setting _foot_ into my lab,” Jetfire grumbled. 

He felt himself paling.  “Please don’t tell me he did the ‘label switching’ thin’…” 

“He did that exactly _once_ ,” Jetfire snarled.  “I taught him a lesson he never forgot for it.  Made him mix a couple of the chemicals together.” 

“Oh no….” 

“Nah, I already knew what chemicals they were and how’d they react,” Jetfire was assuring him with a dismissive wave of a hand.  “All it did was explode in a shower of foam.  Freaked him the frag out, thought he was going to melt when that stuff got on him.  Granted, it took me a while to stop laughing so hard, so I could tell him he was going to be fine.” 

The mental image he got of the seeker freaking out while Jetfire was laughing his aft off _was_ kind of funny.  He’ll have to ask Skywarp about this later to get _his_ side of it.  “Considerin’ what you told me before, he just doubled down on the pranks on ya,” he guessed. 

“Actually, he wanted me to show him how to ‘weaponize’ that,” Jetfire sighed, though he was smiling.  “I’m not above playing pranks myself, but I know ‘time and place’, unlike him.  That bright pink paint bomb he did once in the Air Command council room…during a meeting…being one example.” 

“Oh Primus…that must not have gone well!”  A bunch of elitist vain seekers suddenly covered in paint…he wished he could have seen that!  Perhaps Skywarp kept a picture?  He’ll have to ask…. 

“Nearly cost Starscream his nomination to Air Commander,” Jetfire sighed.  “Still, Winglord Zephyr took it well.  Even commented that the room needed some ‘color’, from what I heard.” 

Wheeljack stiffened at that name.  During the Wrath War and the following Golden Age he and the other Wreckers had spent most of their time around Iacon, helping rebuild and serving as a police force. 

And hunting down Sirens. 

Which meant he hadn’t kept abreast of what was going on in Vos.  If Zephyr was Winglord then…that meant Stormwise must have died during the war with the Quintessons.  He _had_ heard about Vos’ destruction though, which took most of Air Command with it.  Zephyr didn’t seem to be the type to immediately chose a side in the war…and he definitely didn’t appear to be a ‘Con’ type, that meant he likely died in that attack.  Without him, it was no wonder most of the survivors joined the Decepticons. 

_Another part of your legacy gone, Ebs.  Are your swords all we have left of you?_   

There _was_ Nightfire, which he suspected carried something of Ebonscream in him.  However, that bot disappeared when the Wrath War started from what he heard…. 

“Wheeljack?” 

He snapped out of his thoughts and back to the present.  “I’m fine, Jetfire,” Wheeljack assured him.  “Just…realizing how much was lost due to this damn war.”  He sighed.  “I knew Zephyr…he taught me how to use my sabers.  He…was a good bot.” 

Jetfire was nodding in agreement.  “We lost many good bots that day,” he muttered.  “And it sharply divided the rest of us.” 

Wheeljack nodded in understanding.  “I already know how Starscream reacted to that day…what about the rest of you?” 

The white and red seeker sighed deeply.  “To be honest, I don’t really remember how I felt that day,” he admitted.  “I was too busy helping save those we could, as were the twins.  I could tell that Skywarp wished he could teleport bots larger than a mini-con with him though.  Everyone felt helpless that day….” 

That had to have been sparkbreaking.  He had such a unique ability, but it’s limitations kept him from helping others how he really wanted to. 

“Yet he still tried to keep everyone’s spirits up,” Jetfire continued.  “I don’t know how he does it.  Staying upbeat like that despite how much slag is thrown at him.  Though…even he had his moments.  One of which I wish we could have done more to prevent….” 

Wheeljack was instantly reminded of that very brief instant Skywarp seemed terrified.  “Which was?”  he asked. 

Before Jetfire could answer, there was an irritated growl from above.  Nanos later, Phaseshot landed in front of the Ground Bridge, where he proceeded to start pacing on all fours.  His plating was bristled, wings flared and a decidedly unhappy expression on his face. 

“Who stuck a rod up your exhaust?” Ratchet asked irritably. 

“Someone has made a choice that may lead to an event that is not supposed to happen yet!” Phaseshot snapped. 

Every bot present stiffened in surprise.  “Who and what?”  Wheeljack asked.  “We kind of need more details here!” 

“I don’t know!”  the former dragon snarled.  “That’s all I have!” 

“So…this is one of those ‘feeling’ type predictions?” Ratchet queried, to which Phaseshot nodded. “Wonderful…wish you had more control over what you ‘see’.” 

“Times like this….” Phaseshot finally stopped pacing and sat down like a cybercat.  “So do I….” 

\-- 

_Elsewhere…_

Wilderness 

They had reached the cave, but neither wanted to go in.  Not with what they suspected.  Unfortunately, Arcee knew Starscream had no choice:  by now, his fuel levels would be approaching critical.  If there was no energon here, or not enough to last him until the next mine, they may not have a choice but to contact Optimus. 

She heard him vent a sigh of resignation, before stepping into the cave.  Arcee followed him in, immediately feeling a slight sense of foreboding.  This was a confined space, which limited escape and fighting options.  The only ‘good’ thing about this was that her senses were no longer rendered practically useless by all the life and smells of the forest.  Perhaps with time, she can learn to ‘tune out’ the unimportant stuff in a high life density place like this.  She hoped so. 

“Do you think our likely stalkers will follow us in here?” Starscream asked quietly. 

~No idea,~ Arcee admitted.  ~They may decide to ambush us when we leave instead.~ 

“Joy….” 

~Still, just in case, try not to put yourself into a catatonic state.~ 

“With how low I am, I may not have any control over that,” the seeker sighed. 

It was a point, but there was no turning back, no choice, now.  She got her nose to work, trying to find energon crystals.  It wasn’t until they were quite deep in until she found some.  A fairly sizable deposit, fortunately. 

As Starscream dug it out, a small piece broke off the cluster and landed at her feet.  As she picked it up, she felt a rumble in her belly.  Her own energy levels were getting low, no thanks to being unable to risk hunting.  She wasn’t too sure how her current body would react to energon, but she did ‘see’ a strong astral shimmer around it.  Should provide a decent boost at least. 

So, she put it into her mouth and swallowed. 

Almost immediately, she felt an effect.  A rush of energy, like a rapid buildup of her element, coursing through her body.  Her body started twitching and she couldn’t keep still…like how Miko couldn’t when she drank one of those…Monsters was it?  It was…uncomfortable…. 

And it didn’t take long for Starscream to notice. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked after he had finally fully freed the cluster. 

~I ate small piece of energon crystal that fell off….~ she replied, twitching. 

The seeker was frowning.  “Tank ache?” 

~No…I feel…charged up.~ 

Now he was smirking.  “Really now…I didn’t think you thought of me in that way,” he commented, his tone teasing. 

Now her face felt hot.  ~NOT THAT KIND OF ‘CHARGED’ YOU SLAGGER!~ she snapped. 

Starscream was now laughing.  “I know…I know!” he gasped between laughs.  “I couldn’t resist!” 

~Aft….~ she grumbled.  ~This…this feels more like my element is in a state of hyper charge…rather uncomfortable.~ 

“Just from a small crystal?”  Starscream queried as he finally stopped laughing and sat down.  “Energon must be super fuel for dragons then.” 

~Well, we do believe it to be the blood of Primus himself,~ Arcee pointed out.  ~So it’s probably the purest, most concentrated source of astral energy we can get.~ 

“Hmm…but too much at once is like drinking hi-grade,” Starscream commented as he broke off a piece from the cluster and ate it. 

~I’m not _drunk_ silly,~ Arcee huffed. 

“No, but we don’t exactly _have_ an equivalent state.  Save perhaps ‘overclocking’.  We’ll have to see if you ‘crash’ later.”   From how his voice was starting to lower, he was already going catatonic from just one piece.  Great. 

~Ugh…I hope not.  We can’t both be out right now.  And stay awake!~  She smacked him lightly on the head with her tail. 

“S-sorry, Arcee…I don’t…think…I-“  Starscream slumped over, his optics half closed and glazed over.  The cluster had slipped out of his hand, landing with a light ‘thunk’ on the ground. 

_Wonderful_.  Arcee sighed and lay down next to him.  Hopefully, since he only ate one piece, this state won’t last too long.  In the meantime, she kept all her senses alert for trouble. 

It wasn’t long before she started to hear something down the tunnel they came from.  Faint, but it definitely wasn’t there before, nor natural.  She perked her ears in that direction, straining to make out the source.  Sounded like many somethings. 

~Starscream, wake up!~ she sent, smacking the seeker with her tail. 

The comatose seeker groaned and shifted, but otherwise did not wake. 

_Great…just great!_   Arcee rose to her feet and hissed, her wings spread in a threatening posture.  She squinted her eyes, trying to see who was coming in the darkness.  Her dragon form had good nightvision, but it needed _some_ light to work with:  all she had here was the faint glow of the energon crystals. 

So, as both a warning and to briefly light up the cave, she spat a short bolt of lightning down the tunnel.  She was rewarded with yelps of surprise and brief glimpses of humans in a familiar uniform. 

MECH. 

_Frag my life!_   Arcee _roared_ , the ear-splitting sound echoing down the tunnel.  They were here for Starscream, no doubt.  What they intended to do to her, she had no idea…but neither did she want to find out. 

She also didn’t want to ‘test’ how bullet resistant this form was. 

Beside her Starscream groaned, apparently stirred by her roar.  On reflex she turned her head to look at him.  ~Wake up!~ she telepathically screamed at him. 

There was a jab of pain in her neck, making her cry out.  With a hand she reached up and felt something new there.  She pulled it out and looked at it. 

A tranquilizer dart. 

_Not this scrap again…._   

She roared again, before firing another lightning bolt.  There were no screams of pain or fright this time.  Probably missed them.  Already, she could feel the sedative taking affect. 

Wait.  Maybe her wing was healed enough for her to shift.  That scrap wouldn’t do anything to her Cybertronian form.  However, MECH had proven to know how to knock out a Cybertronian and she had no idea how many she was up against.  Plus she wasn’t about to leave Starscream to their mercy. 

“Wh-what’s…going on?” Starscream muttered groggily. 

~MECH!~ she replied, struggling to stay on her feet.  ~I’ve been drugged…you need get out of here!~ 

The seeker was already getting to his feet.  “I am not leav-“  He cried out when he was shot with that electrical device she had been hit with before.  Starscream was knocked out cold. 

_No!_   She tried to build up a charge, but the sedative robbed her of her focus.  Moments later, she was on the ground, struggling to stay awake. 

_This…can’t be…how it…ends…._  

As everything went dark, she swore she saw Silas’ smug scarred face approaching her…. 

\-- 

“They are both down, Sir.” 

“Excellent,” Silas acknowledged as he approached.  He took a moment to study the dragon.  It was a lot bigger up close!  The head alone was nearly as big as he was tall.  Unable to resist, he ran a hand down it’s neck.  He could _feel_ the power in this creature. 

“Make sure our new guests are both tightly secured for the trip back to camp,” he ordered as he stepped back.  “And make sure the beasts mouth is tied shut.  Can’t risk it frying our equipment when it wakes up.” 

“Understood, Sir,” one of the men acknowledged. 

As his men got to work, he approached the glowing cluster of crystals the Titan had been consuming.  “Let’s bring this with us as well,” he announced.  “This may be a power source for the Titans…and may be critical to the success of Project Chimera.” 

Considering they witnessed the dragon eating from it, it may be important to uncovering the key to magic as well….


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate times call for desperate measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:
> 
> ~ = Telepathy  
> )( = Translated language

_A few hours later_

MECH Camp 

Oh her head. 

Through the mental fog that was slowly clearing, Arcee became aware of a hard, cold surface underneath her.  She felt something on her head, a part of it wrapped around her mouth, keeping it shut.  There was something heavy on her wrists.  When she shifted, she found her hands were chained to the floor, her tail brushed up against what felt like heavy bars. 

It smelled oily and greasy.  The scent of human was heavy as well.  She could hear the hum of various equipment and tools.  Arcee could hear those humans talking.  She could hear Silas talking. 

“We’re nearly ready, Sir.”  Someone said, her mind finally clear enough to make out what was being said. 

“Good,” Silas was saying.  “Let us preform an in-depth scan first.  Confirm this Titan has what we need.” 

“You seriously think my allies will not notice I am missing!?”  Starscream was snarling in response. 

Arcee was finally able open her eyes and look around.  Sight confirmed she was in a cage, her hands and mouth bound to prevent her from freeing herself.  Starscream was strapped down on a large platform in the middle of what looked like a small hanger, surrounded by various saws, drills and other instruments of disassembly. 

“All observations indicate you are an outcast,” Silas was countering calmly.  “Your only ‘ally’ is the beast we captured along with you.  No one will come for you and with you will we learn your kinds secrets and achieve our goal of global domination.” 

“Pffft…Global domination...,” Starscream was sneering.  “Your lust for power and control will only result in the destruction of your planet!  Such desires was what caused my own planet to die…and nearly caused _yours_ to die once before!” 

Silas’ brow was furrowed.  “You speak of the World Wars?” 

“No, a time much earlier than that, from my understanding.” 

“The Biblical Flood?” 

“Pfft…perhaps that’s how your kind twisted it to hide the truth.” 

Silas’ was frowning now.  “A winged titan made the same claims as you, but it also claimed we once worked with dragons.  What do you know about that?” 

_What._  Arcee rose to her feet, her eyes wide with shock.  A winged titan…who could he be referring to?  She did tell the rest of the team the true history between man and dragon, along with the kids, but none of them at the time were ‘winged’.  It’s possible they passed it on to Jetfire after he arrived, but Jetfire didn’t come off as someone that would tell an enemy group something like this. 

Kaddrocrom would…but Silas was clearly referring to a Cybertronian.  Not to mention the ‘little’ detail of Kaddrocrom being _dead_. 

“Oh, my friend told me all about it,” Starscream sneered.  Arcee noticed he was tapping the fingers of his right hand, but it didn’t seem to be out of nervousness.  There was...some kind of pattern to it.  “Told me you had a good thing going, then you got greedy, started wars…started destroying the planet.  So, they had to strip you of magic to save the world.  Oh, but instead realizing your mistake, you turned against them and wiped them out!  Then you destroyed and altered history to make _them_ the bad guys!” 

“You seem so certain that’s the correct story….”  Silas had a look of disbelief on his face. 

“My friend would confirm it for you…but…I doubt you can hear her telepathy.”  The seeker’s fingers were still tapping.  “Your spark is likely too _black_ to even _begin_ to even hear it.” 

“Telepathy….” An expression of realization was forming on his face, the human now looking at her.  “I was wondering how you were communicating with the beast.” 

“Sir,” one of the humans at a console spoke up.  “Scan is complete.  However, this Titan is _missing_ the component we need.” 

“What!?” Silas had turned around again, Arcee having briefly caught the look of shock on his face.  “You are sure there hasn’t been a mistake?”  She watched him approach the console to see the results for himself. 

“)Arcee,(“  Starscream was calling to her in Cybertronian.  “)Are you able to shift yet?(“ 

She looked down at her wing, it was nearly healed.  ~I think so,~ she replied.  Her dragon form was large enough that these binds should just slip off her Cybertronian form. ~But the moment I do….~ 

“)Don’t worry…I got the distraction you need.(“ 

There was sly expression on the seeker’s face.  Arcee noticed his fingers were no longer tapping…and were now oriented as if he was going to fire a missile. 

Well now…that _would_ be a good distraction. 

~And if I can’t shift?~ 

“)With luck, it should weaken my restraints enough to break free.(“ 

Wait.  She had assumed he was simply going to fire it.  This sounded like he had set to explode on his arm! 

“)Get ready….(“ He had warned before she could protest.

“Well now,” Silas was saying, an angry and disappointed expression on his face as he turned to face the seeker.  “Looks like all you’re good for is spare parts!” 

“That was all I was good for to you anyway!” Starscream snapped before switching back to Cybertronian.  “)Now!(“  At that very moment, he triggered the missile. 

The explosion that followed obscured her vision of the seeker and the area immediately around him.  Despite her concern for the seeker, she remembered her part and focused.  Thankfully, she felt her form changing.  As it did, she could hear cries of confusion and pain, but surprisingly she didn’t hear anything from Starscream.  She knew from experience those missiles could do a lot of damage…and she hoped he didn’t render himself unconscious, or worse…. 

“What happened!?” she heard Silas yelling, a few coughs in-between. 

“Something on the Titan blew up!” someone replied.  “We have men down!” 

Her transformation was done and she was right.  The bindings that had been on her dragon form were too big for her Cybertronian one:  she was able to slip them off easily, despite suffering from a bit of disorientation.  Once the disorientation had passed, she grabbed the bars and started pulling them apart. 

She heard the familiar screech of the seeker echo through the hanger, followed by the sound of metal being ripped apart.  Through the smoky haze she saw Starscream rise, red optics glowing with fury. 

“The Titan is free!” someone called out as Starscream then proceeded to start swatting at any human close to him. 

By then, she had widened the bars enough for her to slip through.  She didn’t go unnoticed, however. 

“Th-there’s another Titan!” someone called out. 

“Where!?”  Silas demanded. 

“Here.” Arcee commented smugly, before proceeding to transform her hands into blasters and start shooting the consoles.  Sparks flew, followed by more explosions as she hit a power source or two.  Satisfied at the amount of chaos, she looked for Starscream. 

“)Arcee!(”  She heard him call out.  A quick look around found him at the hanger door: he was forcing it open. 

_Time to go._  Arcee vaulted over the platform Starscream was once strapped to, noting much of the equipment on it was broken and destroyed.  She quickly reached his side and helped him finish opening the door.  They ran out together into the open air, to freedom…. 

\-- 

Silas waved a hand in front of his face, coughing and sputtering as he walked toward the exit.  Around him, his men were putting out fires and assessing the damage.  “Status report!” he bellowed. 

“Sir, both Titans have escaped!” someone replied.  “We have a dozen wounded and likely a few dead!” 

“And the dragon?” 

“It’s gone too, Sir....”  The following words were spoken with a tone of disbelief.  “It-it changed into the other Titan….” 

That’s not possible…that’s what he wanted to scream at first.  Then he remembered what the winged Titan did…had said.  Magic was involved here.  Though it was a question on how the Titan that was called ‘Arcee’ learned how to change into a dragon.  Did the winged Titan teach her?  Were all Titans dragons...or all dragons Titans? 

Did it matter?  If the two were really connected, then he had plenty to choose from.  The two that just escaped had to be stopped before they warn the others.  No more chances.  Time for full disassembly. 

He stepped outside and looked toward the horizon.  In the distance, silhouetted by the setting sun, he could still see the two fleeing Titans.  They were making for the forest that bordered that side of the airport field. 

“Scramble a few chasers.”  Silas commanded, then looked over at the helicopter that was parked close by.  “We’re going hunting….” 

\--- 

Primus that had hurt. 

Starscream cradled his right arm as they ran.  Where the missile had once sat, the whole length of his forearm was blown open right down to his protoform.  The edges blackened and partly melted, sparks from broken wiring occasionally spitting out.  It was bad.  His right hand hadn’t fared much better either. 

A good part of the top of his hand was melted, in a couple spots down to the protoform.  He knew a few wires responsible for moving his fingers were damaged.  A couple, he suspected, broke when he had pulled himself free from his restraints. This hand was going to be pretty much useless to him for a while.  He forced himself not to think about that.  Instead, he glanced down at Arcee, whom was running beside him. 

She was looking back up at him, concern on her face.   “I’ll live…,” he told her.  “I’ve survived worse…much worse.” 

Arcee was about to say something, but then his legs buckled and collapsed onto his hands and knees.  A warning about low energon levels popped up in his HUD. 

“Starscream!”  The Autobot was immediately kneeling beside him, looking him over. 

“It’s my fuel levels…” he explained, suddenly aware of how tired he felt. “I didn’t get to refuel much before we were captured.” 

“Scrap...and we are probably miles from any energon source.”  She was looking around, then pointed at a treeline about a half-mile away.  “If we can make it to those trees, I can-“ 

A thumping sound from behind reached their audios.  They both looked back to see a MECH helicopter heading their way fast.   Further back, they spotted ground vehicles heading in their direction as well. 

“Oh...ur aftft sha ‘iatsung ftiathk…,” Starscream grumbled in Quintesson. 

“Whatever you just said…I agree with it,” Arcee sighed.  She looked back toward the tree line they had been running toward.  The Autobot started to help him to his feet, only for them both to be forced to duck and cover when the helicopter strafed them, peppering the area around them with weapons fire.  Arcee fired back, but the pilot was smart enough to stay far enough way to easily dodge her shots.  “Your other missile?” 

“It’s not guided when I am in robot mode...not a guaranteed hit.” 

Arcee had cursed at this and he watched as she visibly thought, her optics darting back and forth.   He looked up at the treeline.  Only half a mile away, but with how low on energy he was, it may as well been five hundred miles.  He wanted to tell her to leave him, to save herself, but he already got the feeling she would flatly refuse. 

Foolish.  Touching, but foolish.  He wasn’t worth the trouble…. 

They were raked by more weapons fire.  He didn’t realize it immediately, but he had grabbed Arcee and pulled her in so that the was between her and the helicopter.  The rounds hitting his wings were rather painful. 

“Arcee to base, come in!”  Arcee was saying into her comms.  “Optimus...Ratchet...anyone!?”  Her growl of frustration told him all he needed to know:  the comms were jammed. 

After they were raked with weapon fire again, he twisted around and aimed his remaining missile at the helicopter.  Unless the MECH camp itself had the device, the helicopter was the most logical choice.  However, the pilot was already taking evasive action and his arm was shaking too much: he’d miss by a wide margin and then he’d be completely without any means of fighting back aside from his claws.  Those were useless against a flying opponent unless he got very lucky. 

And luck wasn’t on their side so far. 

~I’ll draw the helio away,~ Arcee suddenly announced.  Looking down he saw she had shifted back into dragon form.  ~Try to contact Optimus once I do.~ 

He opened his mouth to protest, but she had already dashed out from under him.  After a short run she leapt into the air and took flight. 

Starscream could only watch helplessly as she got the helios attention.  Somehow, she was able to avoid the weapon fire as she swooped and turned, occasionally firing a lightning bolt to keep it interested in her.  She was succeeding in drawing it away.  _Your flying is worthy of a seeker…._  

A low rumble reminded him of the other MECH units approaching.  They’ll be upon him in moments and there was no telling if they too had jamming devices.   He reached up to activate his comms.   _Primus…if you are really out there…please let this work…for her sake if not my own…._  

It would be just his luck if Optimus had his frequency on the ‘automatic block list’. 

“Optimus, come in!”  he called, allowing the desperation to flow into his tone.  “We’re under attack by MECH.”  He glanced up at the aerial battle and shuddered at how close Arcee came to getting hit that time.  “We won’t hold out much longer!  We are currently at…”  As he spoke the coordinates, the other MECH units arrived, their vehicles surrounding him, the humans within aiming their weapons. 

Starscream slowly rose to his feet, his frame trembling, low energon warning still flashing in his HUD.  If his message didn’t get through, they were done for.  He at least, wasn’t going to go down without a fight, despite how weak he was. 

The seeker aimed his missile at part of the group surrounding him.  No way he’d miss at this range, even with how badly his arm was shaking.  Just before he was going to fire, he saw a familiar green and white glow out of peripheral vision. 

He didn’t need to look to know what it was, but he did anyway.  Starscream looked in time to see something big and green come charging in their direction. 

Bulkhead. 

Starscream immediately ducked down, making himself as small as possible.  There was a battle cry, then a loud _crunch_ as one of the MECH vehicles was smashed by the Wrecker’s mace.   MECH soldiers scattered, some flying from the force of the impact. 

Another battle cry sounded right after, one that was very familiar to him.  Starscream looked up to see Jetfire rush in, the larger seeker smashing into a different vehicle with a powerful backhanded blow.  By the time Optimus Prime himself came into view, the MECH soldiers had quite enough and were on the retreat. 

“Oh...thank Primus...it got through…,” Starscream sighed with relief. 

“Starscream,” Optimus stated, his tone one of concern.  “Where is-” 

He was interrupted by a shriek of pain.  One that tore through Starscream’s very spark…. 

\-- 

_Meanwhile…._  

This was harder than she thought. 

Arcee was spending more time trying to stay out of the line of fire than fighting back.  Her difficulty was no doubt due to the pilot’s skill _and_ her lack of experience performing aerial combat.  That Silas himself was manning helicopters weaponry was not helping any. Still, she was succeeding in luring it away, though she was having way too many close calls for her liking. 

At last, she spotted the familiar glow of a ground bridge.  She couldn’t risk watching who arrived though, not with Silas trying to get her in his sights again.  Yet she also knew she couldn’t keep up this deadly dance forever.  With the other’s here, though, they would be able to deal with Silas:  she just needed to get to them. 

With a few powerful wing strokes, she ‘flipped’ over the helicopter, barely missing the rotor blades.  She then straightened and flew toward the ground and the ground portal., hoping her maneuver bought her enough time before Silas fired at her again. 

It didn’t. 

She heard that weapon fire, she started to roll to evade, but wasn’t quick enough.  Her scales deflected some of the rounds, but others penetrated, ripping into her back and left flank. 

Arcee screamed and fell from the sky.  Her only saving grace was that she wasn’t that far from the ground.  Still, she was certain a bone or two snapped when she crashed, sending her tumbling and skidding, scattering dirt and grass. 

She coughed and tried to move, but her head was swimming with pain.  Frag her whole body was in pain and that was certainly blood she tasted in her mouth.  She was in a bad way…one that she knew Ratchet couldn’t fix. 

Arcee struggled to stay awake, but she was quickly losing that battle. 

Worry for Starscream, was the last thing on her mind before she fell unconscious….


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue complete...but at what cost?

The moment they realized Arcee had been shot down, Starscream had started to scream.  Jetfire had heard this kind of scream before, a scream of despair.  He had screamed like this when they found Quickwing’s body and when Vos was destroyed.  Jetfire also recognized how it turned from despair to rage…he had heard that too, during the trial hearing for Silverdive.  He knew what was coming and leapt to restrain him, but the seeker had already raised his left arm and fired his remaining missile. 

_No!_   Jetfire followed the missiles path as he wrapped his arms around his former Air Commander.  Phaseshot, whom had arrived last, had immediately started flying toward Arcee, but was directly in the missiles path.  The former dragon couldn’t phase while in flight! 

Yet, as time seemed to slow down, it dawned on him that Phaseshot was flying too high to be just heading for Arcee.  He almost seemed to be deliberately staying between the MECH helicopter and the missile.  The helicopter gunner appeared to be reading to shoot him. 

Then, just before the missile would have hit him, Jetfire saw Phaseshot twist sharply to the left, allowing the missile to pass him.  The helicopter pilot tried evade but was too late. 

The impact blew off the tail of the vehicle.  It went spinning and careening out of control before smashing into the ground a short distance away.  With that threat gone, Jetfire looked to see Phaseshot had finally landed beside Arcee.  Then he noticed how limp Starscream had become in his arms. 

Starscream didn’t seem to have any more energy left in him.  His head was rolling to one side, staring almost blankly in Arcee’s direction, one hand weakly reaching out toward her.  He kept muttering ‘Arcee’…. 

Jetfire looked up at Optimus, whose expression told him the Prime shared his surprise.  Starscream knew her true identity…but who she really was hadn’t mattered to him, only that his friend may be dead. 

“Should we call Ratchet?” Jetfire asked, though he doubted the medic would be able to help Arcee in her current form.  In the distance he could see Phaseshot was doing _something_ with her. 

“I believe the one best able to provide aid is already with her,” Optimus replied.  “All we can do is ensure MECH doesn’t interfere.” 

With that said, the Prime nodded toward Bulkhead and they ran toward where Phaseshot and Arcee were before splitting off to form a loose perimeter.  Jetfire followed suit after lifting Starscream into his arms:  the seeker didn’t even so much as moan, which was worrying.  

By the time he had reached them, Arcee was glowing.  Like how she did in that video, only there was a clear purple color to it this time.  Then the dragon changed, shifted, back into Cybertronian form.  Phaseshot then rose to his feet, Arcee safely cradled in his arms.  From how his wings sagged, whatever he did had drained him. 

“What did you do?” Jetfire asked, all too aware that Starscream was now unconscious in his own arms. 

“I forced her body to shift to it’s other form,” Phaseshot explained, sounding as exhausted as he looked.  “The Astral will heal it and she will be able to use it again in due time.” 

“Miko is going to be upset she still won’t get a dragon ride from her,” Bulkhead quipped, to which Phaseshot rolled his optics. 

“MECH thus far seems to be more concerned with their fallen comrades than us,” Optimus announced.  “But we should not linger, not with Starscream in clear need of care.” 

Jetfire could already hear Ratchet complaining about this…. 

\---

Autobot Base 

Ratchet hadn’t been completely certain this ‘rescue op’ was a good idea. 

Just how did Starscream get Optimus’ personal frequency?  A clever and resourceful bot like him needing help against MECH?  It reeked of a trap.  That Phaseshot _insisted_ on going with them only strengthened the feeling, yet at the same time relieved his worries.  Somewhat. 

The former dragon, while he _was_ helping them, seemed bound by forces greater than any of them could comprehended.  It was only a matter of time before Ratchet suspected he may be forced to stand aside and ‘let’ something horrible happen for the sake of the ‘greater plan’.  A shudder passed through his frame just thinking about it.  Just how did such a being keep his sanity? 

“Ya should’ve let me go with ‘em, Doc,” Wheeljack spoke up, breaking his line of thought.  Glancing his way, he saw the Wrecker was looking longingly at the Ground Bridge. 

“You are still under suicide watch,” he reminded him.  “Therefore, you are not yet cleared for field duty.  Since they are _supposedly_ not against Decepticons, sending you in would be overkill.” 

“Come on, Doc…there’s no such thing as ‘overkill’.  Just ‘open fire and reload’.”  There was a broad smirk on his face. 

“Ugh….” Ratchet rolled his optics.  Typical Wrecker.  “My point stands that you would not be needed.” 

“Fine…this…NECK…group doesn’t sound like they would get my pump going anyway,” Wheeljack sighed. 

“It’s _MECH_ ,” Ratchet corrected.  “And they can be more dangerous than you think, especially they catch you alone or otherwise at a disadvantage.” 

“And devious,” Bumblebee spoke up.  “They did set up that rather impressive trap for Jetfire and Phaseshot not long ago.” 

“Yes…lucky for us they had no prior knowledge of Phaseshot’s abilities,” Ratchet agreed.  “We may have lost two bots that day otherwise.” 

“So, they are only really a threat when we are caught by surprise.”  Wheeljack was scratching his chin, a contemplating expression on his face.  “Or alone.  Noted.” 

“Don’t even _think_ about attempting engage them alone!” Ratchet warned. 

“Why not?” Wheeljack was giving him a wide grin.  “Probably be a better challenge than the ‘Cons these days.” 

“You…reckless…cocky….!”  Ratchet grabbed the nearest wrench and threw it at him. 

Wheeljack, however, caught it.  “Thanks Doc!” he beamed.  “I needed this….”  He then went back to work on the console he was fixing. 

Ratchet stared at him, mouth open, before he sputtered and cried.  “You could have simply just _asked_ for it!” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Wheeljack countered.  Bumblebee was snickering, which only added to the humiliation. 

Ratchet fumed, tempted to throw something else at him, but he forced himself to take a deep intake and go back to his own project.  It dawned on them then how Wheeljack was recovering surprisingly well from his near suicide attempt.  Either the Wrecker was more mentally resilient than they thought or there was something else going on.  Even Bulkhead had commented on it, stating when he got depressed like that it usually took him three Cybertronian cycles to recover, which was over twenty-two Earth days. It’s been barely three Earth days! 

Something odd was definitely going on. 

Before he could ponder on it more, they got the call for a ground bridge.  As Bumblebee activated it, Ratchet couldn’t help but feel a bit of dread at what was going to come through.  Was Arcee hurt?  Did Optimus convince Starscream to return with them?  Neither sat well with his tank. 

The first one through was Optimus, whom bore a grim expression.  He was followed Jetfire, carrying a limp Starscream, with only the occasional twitch indicating the seeker was still online.  That forearm was in desperate need for repairs, but other than that, he couldn’t see why the seeker was unconscious from just looking at him. 

Phaseshot became visible next.  In his arms…. 

“Arcee!”  Ratchet cried, feeling his spark sink seeing her so limp.  He started to rush toward her, only for Optimus to stop him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Starscream is more critical need of your care, Ratchet,” the Prime stated firmly as Bulkhead came through, Bumblebee closing the bridge behind him. 

“Arcee will be fine,” Phaseshot assured him, sitting down against the wall and laying Arcee in his lap.  “She just needs rest.” 

Not where he would have preferred for Arcee to ‘rest’, admittedly.  Still, he was relieved:  Phaseshot was annoying and mysterious, but so far he hadn’t _lied_.  So, with a bit of reluctance, he returned to the medibay where Jetfire was already placing Starscream upon the berth. 

“Anything I should know about treating him?” he asked the larger seeker as he started a scan. 

“He is a habitable problem patient,” Jetfire sighed.  “ _Especially_ if you need to do anything with his head sensor net port.” 

Ratchet stiffened.  That sounded familiar…but he couldn’t quite place it.  “Fortunately, we shouldn’t need to touch that…this time,” he stated as he read the scan results.  “His energon levels are in the critical range….” 

He didn’t detect any internal leaks, so this should be a simple fix.  While Jetfire fetched the needed amount of medical-grade energon, Ratchet set up a feed directly into the seeker’s tank via an emergency refueling port.  In no time, a healthy amount of energon was flowing through Starscream’s lines once more. 

Starscream must only have been on the very edge of unconsciousness, for he awakened startlingly fast. 

“Arcee!”  the seeker bellowed, bolting upright, one arm reaching out. 

Ratchet wasn’t sure what made his spark feel like it stilled.  That Starscream _knew_ the dragon he had been keeping around was Arcee…or from the pureness of the amount of concern and despair in his tone.  He knew Starscream could be a good actor…but this…didn’t sound like acting…. 

“She’s fine.” Jetfire told him, having planted a hand on his chest and started pushing him back down onto the berth before removing the energon feed.  “Phaseshot saved her.” 

The seeker’s optics were darting about, until they landed upon Phaseshot and the resting Arcee.  His optics narrowed in confusion.  “How did she change back?” he asked. “She can’t change if she’s wounded….” 

“I forced a change with a spell,” Phaseshot replied.  “Somewhat similar to how I saved her life last time, admittedly….” 

Ratchet could almost hear the gears turning in the seeker’s head.  Those cherry optics narrowing, a faint frown on his face.  Then, they widened in clear shock.  “Can’t be…you’re _dead_!” he exclaimed. “At least she believed you to be!” 

“I was indeed dead,” Phaseshot confirmed.  “But the All so fit to give me a new form.” 

Starscream was blinking, then shook his head.  “I not going to ask…,” he muttered.  “Arcee will likely demand an explanation when she awakens anyway.” 

“Indeed, she will.”  The former dragon sighed.  “I foresee lots of cursing in the near future….” 

“Now that has been settled…” Jetfire spoke up, getting the smaller seeker’s attention.  “A word of warning…start causing any trouble and I’ll sit on you.” 

Starscream’s optics widened a bit, then an almost playful smirk appeared on his face.  “Just like old times, eh, Jetfire?” 

Jetfire looked a bit surprised, then his face softened as he smiled.  “Yes…indeed.” 

Ratchet had to admit:  Starscream was certainly not _acting_ like he expected him to thus far.  It could be a trick though.  He, at least, intended to keep up his guard. 

“Starscream,” Optimus spoke up, getting their attention.  “While Ratchet is repairing you, can you explain what happened?” 

“But please try not to gesture wildly while doing so,” Jetfire sighed.  “You know how hard it is to perform repairs when you do that.” 

“Part of the ‘problematic patient’ bit you warned me about?” Ratchet asked as he started to work on repairing the seeker’s forearm. 

“I am _not_ a ‘problematic patient’!” Starscream protested, that arm suddenly shooting up and smacking him in the face. 

“Thanks for proving my point,” Jetfire groaned, facepalming.  “You OK, Ratchet?” 

“I’m fine…,” Ratchet growled, then grabbed Starscream by the headcrest and pulled him toward him.  “Do that again…and I’ll not only put you in stasis, but I’ll _might_ be tempted to ‘accidently’ leave a tool or two in your _chassis_!  Am I clear?” 

“Meep…yes Sir…,” Starscream whimpered.  After Ratchet let him go he muttered.  “So…what did you ask me?  Oh…right…how we wound up with a MECH problem….” 

He had almost everyone’s attention as he began…. 

\--- 

The moment he had seen Starscream being carried in, Wheeljack knew he needed to let Skywarp know.  However, he knew he couldn’t just comm him with so many optics around.  Fortunately, the now awake Starscream was a very good distraction, so the Wrecker used that opportunity to slip away. 

Once he was in his room, he activated his comms and made the call. 

“Hey, I don’t know if you are off radio silence yet, but I got news you’ll want to hear.”  He waited a few nanos to see if he would respond. 

//#Friend hasn’t given the clear yet.#\\\  Skywarp replied.  //#But if it’s important.#\\\ 

“I’ll make it quick then.”  Wheeljack took an intake before saying.  “The one you are looking for is in the base.” 

It was a good half-klik before the seeker responded. 

//#Seriously!?  He _would_ show up again when I am on the other side of the fragging planet!#\\\ 

Wheeljack chuckled at the response.  “Go figure, eh?” 

//#I’ll let my friend know.#\\\ Wheeljack got the impression the seeker was sighing with exasperation.  //#Maybe he’ll take a chance for once and get us closer, so I can pop in.  Probably be a few Earth breems though.#\\\ 

“I’ll let you know if anything changes.” 

//#Do me a fav.  If it looks like he’s about to bugger off…tell him I’m alive…and that…I am with a longtime friend of ours.  He…should know what I mean by that.#\\\ 

Wheeljack’s optics widened at this.  That Starscream knew this friend of Skywarp’s was significant.  “Sure thing.” 

//#Thank you.#\\\ 

After the connection went dead, Wheeljack vented a sigh and started making his way back to the command center.  If he’s lucky, perhaps Starscream will let slip who this mysterious friend is…. 

\-- 

Waking up for the second time in a strange place within the same cycle was rather irritating, but this time, at least, Starscream had expected it.  He did call for the Autobot’s help, after all.  The seeker still couldn’t help but to be nervous though, for a number of reasons.  Being on a medical berth…in an enemy base…worked on by the _infamous_ Ratchet: the medic certainly had developed quite a reputation since he helped him with his T-Cog so long ago.  It took all his willpower to keep still so medic wouldn’t be _obligated_ to follow up on his earlier threat. 

“I’m surprised Arcee’s dragon senses didn’t pick them up,” Jetfire was commenting once he had finished. 

“The smell of the forest we were in at the time was overpowering even to me,” Starscream explained.  Even now he felt he could _still_ smell it.  Ugh. 

“What type of forest?” Phaseshot was asking. 

“I believe the humans refer to it as ‘evergreen’.” 

“Ah…and at this time of year the pine trees sap would be flowing heavily, resulting in a very heavy ‘pine’ smell,” Phaseshot explained. “Arcee, still being inexperienced as a dragon, would not have yet been able to ‘tune it out’, so to speak.  The same applies to her other senses.” 

“MECH has also been shown to be rather adaptable in their methods,” Optimus added.  “It is likely they masked their scent to further conceal themselves.” 

_They probably used special coverings like the group Fowler sent before._   MECH _was_ a militaristic group from what he observed, much like Fowler’s troops. 

“And ensuring no one eats any beans a few cycles before,” Bulkhead quipped with a chuckle.  When everyone gave him a confused look he shrugged and said.  “Something Miko told me about.” 

Starscream rolled his optics.  Sounds like something a silly human would say. 

“Of course…,” Ratchet was grumbling with a sigh.  “What I want to know is how long you knew who she really was.” 

“About an Earth Joor,” Starscream replied.  “Though I suspected she was something more than what she appeared for longer than that.” 

“And you did not entertain any thoughts of _using_ her to gain favor back with Megatron?” Ratchet growled, his optics now burning into him. 

“Never,” Starscream answered flatly.  “I want nothing more to do with that _madbot_.  It sickens me that I _worked_ with him for so long!  I wish I could remember _why_ did so!” 

“Arcee did inform us that you had lost some of your memories,” Optimus commented. 

“Yes…an odd thing considering it is our _sparks_ that hold them,” Ratchet muttered.  

“Considering _Shockwave_ tinkered with me at one point I wouldn’t be surprised if he found a way to block certain memories,” Starscream growled.  “Likely through some form of behavior modification program….” 

Ratchet looked briefly surprised by this.  “You seem so certain of this being true.” 

“It was something I didn’t consider until recently and admittedly it is a only theory,” Starscream sighed.  “But a plausible one after I recognized how much my behavior _changed_ after my…memory deadzone ended.” 

“What _do_ you remember?” Jetfire asked, looking curious.  “Perhaps we can figure out what was lost.” 

Starscream took a deep intake as he thought back.  “I remember everything up to shortly after Vos was destroyed.  It was after I started spending all my time on Trypticon Station that things start getting…fuzzy.”  He rubbed his head with his right hand, prompting a ‘stay still!’ from Ratchet.  Starscream muttered a sheepish apology before continuing.  “I remember seeing the Allspark being sent away…having something removed shortly after, though I cannot recall all the reasons behind that.” 

“Mind telling us what that ‘something’ was?” Ratchet prompted.  There was a certain suspicious glint in the medic’s optics.  He glanced at Jefire and frowned when he saw a slightly guilty expression his face. 

_So you broke ‘that’_ _promise too?_   His frown turned into a scowl. 

“Does it matter at this point?” Jetfire asked defensively. 

Starscream sighed deeply.  It didn’t.  Not really.  Plus it may explain to them why he refused to join a side for so long.  “It was a spark shield,” he finally confessed. 

All save for Ratchet, Jetfire and Phaseshot looked shocked, Phaseshot looking more confused for a moment. 

“Ah!” the tan bot’s optics lit up after a few nanos as he apparently figured it out on his own.  “It is a device to keep you from bonding.” 

“But spark shields, I heard, were discontinued before the war started…,” Bulkhead stated, looking confused now. 

“Mine was installed by the Quintessons,” Starscream clarified with a faint growl.  “And after we kicked their afts off Cybertron, the High Council repeatedly _refused_ to grant me permission to have it removed.” 

“But why?” Optimus looked rather confused.  “I remember the announcement they made about them when that war ended.  Why refuse you when they approved everyone else?”  

At this Starscream shrugged.  “Bastards never gave an explanation.  I have suspicions but nothing-“ 

~~ 

_“A message?  From who?” she was asking._

_“It’s anonymous…,” Starscream replied as he turned the datapad over in his hand a moment before turning it on._

_#Starscream,_

_Forgive the mysterious circumstances this message comes to you.  It bears information you have been denied.  Information I now share with you.#_

_What followed were a number of official documents.  Research documents.  As he read them, his spark filled with dread.  They knew…they KNEW!_

_“Star?” she was asking, concern on her face, but he couldn’t answer, as there was more to read._

_As he read, his hands began to tremble.  Sparks…personalities…like his…tended to…._

_“No!” he cried, dropping the pad as he covered his face, terror and panic flooding his processor._

_“Star what’s wrong!?”  She was gripping his arm, a concern and a hint of fear in her tone._

_The war.  The importance of the station…it was only a matter of time before someone came to claim it.  The risk of her being…._

_No…no he couldn’t allow it!_

_“We need to leave the planet before it is too late,” he told her._  

~~ 

“Hey!”  Ratchet was saying, shaking him.  “You zoned out there.” 

Starscream gasped and looked around, seeing a number of concerned expressions.  “Oh…slag…,” he breathed, rubbing his face.  Surprisingly, Ratchet didn’t scold him this time.  “I _was_ told…I don’t remember exactly _what,_ but it was _terrifying._ ” 

“That…doesn’t make any sense.  You remembered…yet… _didn’t_?” Ratchet was giving him a skeptical look. 

He took a few intakes to calm himself before explaining the memory flashes he had been getting.  What caused them to start.  How they would hit him almost randomly, then disappear again as if he never had it, only leaving a vague impression on what it was about. 

“And you did not have such…flashes…before that point?” Jetfire asked, to which Starscream shook his head.  “Curious.” 

“Yes…curious that simple contact with dark energon would cause such an effect,” Ratchet muttered, his arms folded. 

“Yet it makes sense to me,” Phaseshot spoke up.  Looking at him, he saw the bot had risen to his feet and was approaching them, Arcee in his arms.  After laying her on a spare medical berth he continued.  “Dark energon is connected to Unicron, the Unmaker. The Chaos Bringer.  Your kind is overwhelmingly aligned with Primus, the Creator, the Order Bringer.  Opposing sides naturally have the ability to undo, ‘corrupt’ the other.” 

“What do you mean? Are you saying Unicron is trying to take over Starscream?” Ratchet asked, glancing at him suspiciously. 

“That was my first fear when it started happening,” Starscream admitted.  “But I don’t think that is the case now.  I think what he is saying is that whatever was done to me, contact with dark energon started _undoing_ it.” 

“That is correct,” Phaseshot confirmed with a smile.  “Like a crack in a pane of glass, it will spread until the pane falls apart.” 

_But what will I be when that happens?_ Starscream felt a shudder travel through his frame. 

“Well, I think at this point a full examination is in order,” Ratchet stated.  “I’d like to see if there’s anything _tangible_ that is causing this…personality shift of yours.  By now you will need some extensive maintenance anyway, so I’ll be putting you into stasis.” 

“Arcee did suggest coming to you to check that possibility,” Starscream commented.  “Though I had told her I was willing to wait until she was willing to face you again at the time.”  Ratchet a bit taken back by this statement.  Starscream decided to push it a bit, clue him in that Arcee had told him _everything_.  

“That said…don’t you dare attempt ‘removing’ anything critical from my chassis without my express permission…else you’d get more than a punch in the face when I find out.” 

The medic now looked surprised, which was quickly replaced by despair and regret as he looked away. 

“Don’t worry,” Jetfire told him. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t.” 

“You sure you won’t just _abandon_ me like before?” Starscream asked bitterly. 

The larger seeker flinched, a flash of regret passing over his face.  “I won’t make that mistake again.” 

“Don’t make promises you cannot keep, Jetfire,” Starscream warned, unable to keep the doubt out of his tone. 

_After all…I know you have broken two them…._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are discovered.

That Arcee had told the seeker about his frag up wasn’t surprising.  What did surprise Ratchet though was Starscream’s clear _disapproval_ of it.  He was expecting some taunting or snide remark about him not being as ‘good’ as the rumors claimed.  There was none of that: only, if a bit aggressive, _concern_ he may make the same mistake with him. 

_Well, I ‘did’ threaten to leave something in him earlier._   Ratchet sighed and rubbed his face.  It wasn’t something he would actually do, intentionally at least, but Starscream wouldn’t have known that. 

As he initiated medical stasis on the seeker, he caught a hint of fear on him.  He wondered- 

“Nu hia’s.  Pftaata…nu hia’s….”  the seeker muttered in what, the medic believed, was Quintesson, his voice going mechanical as the stasis took effect.  Ratchet glanced over at Optimus, whom had a renewed concerned frown on his face. 

“He was begging not to be harmed,” the Prime explained. 

“Is it common for him to say something like that when going into stasis?” he asked, looking at Jetfire. 

“Only when he is distressed in some way before going into stasis, for certain,” the larger seeker replied.  “To my knowledge, it doesn’t happen during routine maintenance, though he wasn’t exactly _keen_ on those either.” 

_So he has been mistreated by medical professionals in the past?_   That was the logical explanation.  He made a mental note to include that in his file. 

Considering how quickly the seeker awakened before, Ratchet opted to play it safe by waiting until he was _certain_ stasis was in full effect.  In the meantime, he gave the still unconscious Arcee a quick exam. 

“Odd…Starscream said she was injured, yet I do not see any sign of damage,” he commented once his scan was complete. 

“The wounds her dragon form incurred belong to that form alone,” Phaseshot explained.  “The astral will heal it in time.” 

_So it’s like she has two bodies?  That’s convenient._   “Yet…Starscream implied she can’t change between them when injured, but you were able to force it?” 

“Shapeshifters, at least of the type I am more familiar with, naturally have that ability, but it is more difficult for obvious reasons.”  The former dragon sighed.  “If I had known she would have been able to switch between the two before, I would have told her about this.” 

“But if you had, chances are Starscream would not be in the state of reformation he is in now,” Optimus pointed out. 

“That is true,” Phaseshot conceded.  “A different means would have been called for to reach this point….” 

“So you’re suggesting Starscream is _supposed_ to be reformed?” Ratchet asked, uncertain. 

“That, only the All knows for sure,” Phaseshot sighed with a shrug.  “I can usually see the signposts, but they are often cryptic.” 

“Ugh…there ya go again with your slaggin’ metaphors,” Wheeljack was gripping. “Ya make my processor ache….” 

“Metaphors are only a problem for the _simple_ minded,” Ratchet commented, smirking a bit when Wheeljack flipped him a rude gesture. 

Satisfied that he got one on the Wrecker, and pleasantly surprised that Phaseshot was snickering, Ratchet started his extensive examination on Starscream.  He stopped briefly when he noticed Phaseshot had picked up Arcee again. 

“Where are you going with her?” he asked.  “She’s still my patient.” 

“She will be waking soon,” Phaseshot explained as he carried her toward the barracks.  “And it would be best if you did not have any…distractions…for the exam, no?” 

He was about to protest, but then remembered what Starscream implied: she wasn’t ready to face him yet.  If Arcee saw him right when she woke up, she may just run right back out of the base again.  “Going to try to smooth things over?” he queried, hopeful. 

“Some things, yes,” Phaseshot admitted, before pausing in his stride and looking at him over his shoulder.  “But the problem she has with you…will be your demon to quell.” 

_Scrap._   Ratchet wasn’t looking forward to that.  With a sigh, he returned to examination Starscream…. 

\---

Nemesis 

Knockout rubbed his face in frustration as the ship sensor systems rebooted for…frag he lost count.  Beside him Soundwave had a sad emoji on his visor:  the usually stoic CIC was getting upset as well.  This energy Megatron wants so badly had better be worth all the processor aches it was giving them! 

They had tried limiting the detection range to the higher concentrations, but that wasn’t enough to prevent a system crash.  Now they were gradually reducing the scan _range_ to see if that helped.  The crash that just happened was with the range set at a radius of one thousand miles.  They were already skimming the edges of the atmosphere to ensure they had decent ground coverage at this range.  Any smaller and they would have to go _into_ the atmosphere fully, which increased the risk of their activities being detected by the Autobots or their fleshy allies. 

Yes, their masking technology kept them from being detected by sensors, but it didn’t prevent being spotted by _sight_! 

“There must be a solution to this,” the medic muttered as he leaned on the console with an elbow, his head resting in that hand while the other idly tapped on it. 

“Having problems, boys?” 

Knockout couldn’t suppress the shudder at her voice.  “Yes, Airachnid,” he replied dryly, not looking at her.  “We would appreciate not being disturbed.” 

“But you clearly seem to be at your wits end,” Airachnid purred as she walked around to the other side of the console and leaned on it.  “Perhaps another set of optics is what you need?”  That toxic smile on her face showed both her fangs. 

Knockout sighed and looked at Soundwave, whom shrugged. “Fine,” the medic groaned.  “We are trying to search for something with the ship scanners, but every time we do it crashes the system.  This stuff is everywhere but we only want the most concentrated sources.”  He was _not_ about to give her the full details.  Airachnid was as bad of a backstabber as Starscream, if not worse.  “We set the detection threshold fairly high and we still get a crash, so how we are gradually reducing the scan radius.” 

“Radius?  As in your using _all_ the sensor nodes on the ship?” He wasn’t _quite_ sure if that was a ‘are you serious’ expression or a simple ‘curious’ one. 

“Of course,” he replied. 

“And I am assuming what you are looking for is only on the surface?” 

“To the best of our knowledge.”  Why did he have a funny feeling? 

“Silly boys,” Airachnid taunted.  “You’re wasting resources this way.” 

“Get to the point…,” Knockout growled through gritted denta. 

“If you are scanning for something on the surface, you only use the sensor nodes aimed in that direction.”  She had a very smug look on her face. 

Soundwave actually _facepalmed_ and seemed to sigh.  Knockout had to agree with him:  why didn’t they think of that? 

“Though that may not be quite enough from what you are describing,” the trophy hunter continued.  “I would suggest using perhaps only half the anterior sensors, arranged so the scan pulse is shaped like more like a cone.” 

“We’ll…take your suggestions under consideration,” Knockout told her. 

“Good.”  Airachnid finally stood up straight and started to walk out.  “If it works, which I am sure it will, be sure to let Lord Megatron know who ‘suggested’ it.”  She paused long enough to give them both a grin before leaving the bridge. 

“I hate her,” Knockout muttered. 

Soundwave was nodding in agreement. 

\--

Autobot Base 

_Am I dead?_  

The last thing she remembered was being shot by Silas and crashing.   Now she was here, in this void.  Was this what death was like? 

Wait...this place felt familiar, like she had been here before?  She looked at herself, seeing that she was a glowing purple form. 

_Navkadur...I’m in the Navkadur._  But why?  Why is she here instead of the Allspark? 

_...not time…_  a whisper in many voices echoed through the void.   _...role unfulfilled…_  

“What is my role then?” she asked. 

_...discover...secret…_  those voices replied.   _...restore...lost one…_  

Of course the All would be fragging cryptic.  What did it mean?  A secret?  Someone that was lost? 

Then it hit her.  Who the frag had she been hanging with the last couple of Earth Joors?  The one who so many mysteries around him?  That she feels the answer is _right there_ in front of her but had yet to piece it together? 

“Who is Starscream?” she asked to the void. 

Instead of a voice, an imprint of said seeker appeared before her, glowing a soft white.  Then, many other imprints suddenly appeared around him, each connected to him by a thin glowing line.  Arcee quickly noticed this line seemed to have varying intensities, as if to signify how strong of a connection he had to each imprint.  She followed the brightest ones first. 

There were two of those, each connecting to a dulled imprint.  One was a very dark grey seeker frame.  The other was a silver bike frame.  There was a bright line between them and from each of them was a slightly fainter one going in the same direction elsewhere.  Looking there, she saw they both connected to a glowing green imprint in the shape of…. 

Wheeljack. 

And he had a faint line leading back to Starscream. 

_‘You figured me out once...I know you can do so again.’_  That was what Starscream had said to him that day, wasn’t it?  He also had said he suspected Wheeljack knew his biggest secret.  Wait…. 

She looked back at the first two.   Neither of them were glowing like Wheeljack and Starscream’s were.  What did that…. 

_‘Two were used in my creation...neither survived the process.’_  

These were the two that died to give Starscream life.  This told her that the lack of a glow meant the corresponding bot was dead.  With that knowledge in mind, she started following more connecting lines. 

There was a lot of Quintesson shaped imprints connected to Starscream, all but one of them were dead.  The surviving one had a fairly strong connection to him.  That seemed significant, so she kept in mind.  This one also had a few lines leading elsewhere. 

One was connected to a dead flier,  whom had not only had a strong connection to Starscream, but had good ones to four others.  One she recognized as Ratchet and he had a faint connection to Starscream.  Ratchet had another strong line leading to Optimus, whom had his own strong line to...Primus...is that Alpha Trion!?  Both he and Optimus had their own, fainter, lines back to Starscream. 

She went back to the dead flier.  Another line lead to a glowing grounder imprint:  she didn’t know this one, but he had strong lines going back to Wheeljack, the dead dark seeker, Bulkhead and a faint one back to Starscream.  Bulkhead predictably had a strong one going back to Wheeljack and a faint one back to Starscream. 

As for the remaining two coming from the dead flier, they went to two seekers.  One a glowing purple, the other a dull blue and they both had a strong connection to Starscream and a very strong connection with each other. 

They could only be two bots: Skywarp and Thundercracker.  But...Skywarp’s was glowing...that meant…

He was still alive. 

_Primus...how did he survive?_  Did it matter?  Starscream will need to know this!  Granted she didn’t know where he was, but the knowledge should brighten his spirits in that regard. Hopefully. 

The seeker twins had other connecting lines going off them, faint ones.  She followed them to a group of bots, all dead but one.  The dark blue glowing one she recognized as Soundwave, whom of course had a good connection with Starscream.  That made sense, considering the company he kept for a while. 

The other ones?  She didn’t immediately recognize them at first, until she recognized the one that had to be Sentinel Prime.  Then she started counting the others. 

Twelve.  Thirteen if she included Soundwave. 

The High Council...before Soundwave quit.  Did that mean Starscream and the seeker twins had an audience with them at some point? Sentinel had a couple more connections leading back to the one living Quintesson and the dead flier.  What did this mean? 

Wait. 

A single surviving Quintesson with a strong connection to him.  He was created by Quintessons.  Tortured by them.  An audience with the High Council.  Testifying against the Quintessons? 

_‘I’m not surprised you don’t recognize me...it was so long ago...and I am not the same as I was back then.’’_  

Not the same.  Did he mean he had changed his identity?   

Things started to slowly click into place. 

He had appeared just as the Wrath War started. In fact, if she recalled correctly, he did so at a Quintesson trial that was secretly recorded and broadcasted across Cybertron.  The Quintessons were trying of their own, his interference saved that Quintesson’s life.  What was that squid’s name? 

Yarzon.  Whom then helped them win against his own people. 

She looked at the imprint of the living Quintesson, now certain on that one’s identity.  Why would Starscream, whom had been put through so much pain by his people want to help one of them?  Unless…. 

Yarzon was the one that saved him from that life.  But...it wasn’t Starscream that was publicly associated with that Quintesson, or was the one that testified before the High Council.  It was…. 

Nightfire. 

_‘I am not the same as I was back then.’_  

Oh Primus.  Could it really be?  That Starscream started life as Nightfire?  But...Nightfire was a bike frame...it’s not possible to change frame types!  Not without a spark transfer, from what she knew.  Is that what he did? 

If this was the case, then…it would explain everything.  Well...not his current situation, but...everything relating to his deeper past.  And this…collection…of imprints clearly was only representing that past, considering the lack of imprints for Jetfire, Megatron and so on. 

What it didn’t explain was why he didn’t use that status to try to prevent the current war.

His status of being one of the ones that helped expose the Quintessons would have been enough to get the High Council to sit up and listen.  

But he didn’t even try.  Why? 

_…key to stop...._  

She looked at Starscream’s imprint.  Before her optics, the imprint changed, shifting into something still recognizable as Starscream, but…. 

Oh Primus, was this how he was supposed to look if things had gone differently? 

_...restore him...._  

She felt her consciousness being pulled back.  “Wait!  How!?” she asked. 

_…restore him…._   It simply repeated as she felt herself waking up…. 

\--

Unknown location 

There was a lot of noise.  Pain.  Oh gods the pain…. 

Silas groaned and shifted.  Mistake.  That pain flared up intensely, nearly rendering him unconscious once more. 

Around him there was an increase of noise, which gradually clarified into things he could comprehend.  Voices.  Various machines. 

Wait…why can’t he feel his legs? 

_What happened?_  

As the pain fog lifted, he started to recall.  He was in a helicopter crash, caused by that winged Titan.  They had been trying to stop the two Titans that had escaped, but, somehow, they were able to call for help, despite their precautions. 

“Easy, Sir, don’t try to move,” someone was saying.  “You’re badly burned, and your spine is broken.” 

That explained his current situation.  A very serious one at that.  With a bit of effort, he opened his eyes, confirming that he was in the medbay of one of their bigger camps. 

“The Titans?” he managed to ask. 

“All escaped, Sir,” one of his men replied.  “They used some type of wormhole….” 

Ah, yes.  He remembered seeing something like that during the aerial battle with the drag-… _Arcee_.  Silas could only imagine what kind of advantage they would have if they could get their hands on such tech. 

But was that technology, or magic?  The line was rather blurred to him right now…. 

“Sir, we’ll are going to put you under,” a medic informed him.  “We will do the best we can to repair your spine.” 

Silas nodded slightly in confirmation.  As the anesthetic took effect, he thought he saw something…. 

A large spherical object seemed to be super imposed over his fading vision.  It was bigger in diameter than a man, silver and appeared to be made of many bands.  Silas would have thought it was a trick of the drug, if a clear voice didn’t speak into his mind. 

_…find it…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That scene with Arcee I needed to make a visual aid for...which I may upload here. Not sure yet. 
> 
> Also I originally wasn't going to have that last MECH scene, but since I split the story and due to timeline issues, I felt it was needed to properly 'close' that story arc. For now.
> 
> Unfortunately, the next part of this I didn't get nearly as far done as I was hoping. I keep hitting walls: not so much of the 'no motivation' type, but 'how the frag am I going to do this' type. Plot points I wanted to happen are not being cooperative and other ones happened or are threatening to happen sooner than I wanted. I'll work it out eventually, but for now, aside from some smaller things and my Mature rated 'Karma', I won't have much to post. 
> 
> On top of that, I will be out of town starting next Sat for a week for a family reunion. So, I likely won't be able to upload anything anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the others in this series, this will be updated every Sat!


End file.
